Historia secreta de los Amos Oscuros
by jgmail
Summary: ¿Cómo se asciende al poder y como se usa? ¿Por qué la crueldad parece una constante en la historia del digimundo? El deber de un historiador es narrar los hechos que se desenvuelven frente a él, sin alterar la escena que ve. Como una mosca, su papel se hace insignificante y puede apreciar lo que otros viven. Esta es la obra de mi vida, la Historia secreta de los Amos Oscuros.
1. Capítulo 1 Un mundo Oscuro

Escribo esto en agradecimiento a HikariCaelum, quién deseaba leer algo escrito por mí. Y a pesar de mis muchos años en este sitio, que conozco desde el 2006, jamás he publicado nada, ya fuera por impotencia al escribir o carecer de talento para la literatura. De cualquier forma HikariCaelum me ha brindado su apoyo y me ha revisado algunos borradores por los que he tomado la decisión, después de mucho tiempo, de darle una oportunidad a las alas de la fantasía para compartir algunas de mis historias. Entonces comenzaré a publicar, creo que semanalmente, esta historia, basada en los momentos no narrados, lo no dicho, por la serie de digimon: el ascenso de los tiranos que sembrarían miedo al final de la historia y que constituiría el obstáculo final de la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>"La Historia del Mundo no es el teatro de la felicidad. Los periodos de felicidad son páginas en blanco en esta historia, <em>

_ya que son periodos de armonía y carencia de antítesis"._

_Hegel_

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo oscuro<strong>

**Día 201 del 1233 de la Segunda Creación.**

Una sombra fue desposada por un genio rojo. Se asentaron en las orillas del Mar Oscuro para criar a su prole. Y así nacieron los demonios y los muertos vivientes. Aquí comienza el trabajo de mí vida, la_ Historia secreta de los Amos Oscuros_. He sido elegido para narrar acontecimientos importantes que están por producirse. Nos vamos de la Zona Oscura. Siempre he vivido en esta tierra muerta y desolada, donde la luz nunca traspasa las densas nubes que se acumulan alrededor de nuestra fortaleza; donde los demonios y criaturas nocturnas se mueren de aburrimiento día tras día. Aquí cada uno lucha por el cuerpo disecado de una rata como buitres hambrientos disputándose un cadáver, las peleas por un pedazo de tierra o por una presa son frecuentes. Los recursos son escasos y la apatía esta incrustada en cada una de nuestras almas.

Como somos seres venidos de otra dimensión, los demonios y muertos vivientes no tenemos una forma bien definida. Nuestra verdadera identidad causa pánico entre las filas de los digimons de este mundo y somos incomprensibles incluso para nosotros mismos. Es un hecho con el cual convivimos a diario. En este mundo, donde el orden y la verdad han sido implantados por los ángeles y los dioses que han formado el mundo digital, las hordas de criaturas infernales como nosotros no somos bienvenidas.

Sin embargo, un hombre demonio inteligente y peligroso, llamado Piedmon, quiere cambiar eso. Dice que para que el conflicto entre nosotros termine se necesitan dos cosas. La primera, que haya más zonas oscuras disponible. Con nuevas áreas infestadas de oscuridad y carcomidas por las tinieblas se acabaran las peleas por el territorio de esta super-poblada región; hasta ahora, cada uno defiende su parcela con un celo terrible, rodeado de otras criaturas feroces que buscan arrebatarle por medio de la fuerza y la astucia sus posesiones. En segundo lugar, como somos un pueblo de guerreros, necesitamos un enemigo común contra el que batirnos. Para cubrir ambas necesidades Piedmon piensa unir a los clanes de demonios y declararle la guerra al primero que se atraviese en nuestro camino. Le preguntamos, ¿cómo puede una banda de seres infecciosos y viles aspirar a gobernar el mundo? ¿Es posible que criaturas nacidas del fango y la sangre lo dominen todo? Piedmon nos responde: "Este mundo nos condena porque considera que estamos de cabeza, por eso para ganar debemos instaurar un nuevo orden de valores y cambiar la forma de pensar de los demás. La oscuridad a de infectar incluso a los puros de espíritu y a las almas inocentes. En ellas se sembrara la semilla de la duda. En el mundo actual a triunfado la razón, el orden y la armonía. La primera tarea a realizar es matar a Dios y sustituirlo por el Satanás vencido. Rechazar a Dios es rechazar la trascendencia y aceptar la inmanencia, conseguida por medio de la intoxicación, el placer, el dolor ajeno y la efusión poética. Solo lo conseguiremos sustituyendo la prohibición con la transgresión, el orden con el desorden y la razón con la locura".

Sin embargo, antes de lograr ambos objetivos, primero deben resolverse algunos asuntos internos: los clanes de demonios y muertos vivientes jamás han cooperado entre sí y no son amigos. Desde nuestros orígenes comunes, las rencillas y disputas por la supremacía en el monopolio de la maldad se han convertido en un abismo insondable que ninguno de nuestros líderes ha conseguido zanjar. Para prepararnos para sus planes Piedmon ha ordenado a sus seguidores, al principio pocos aunque entusiastas, que ataquen a los clanes de muertos vivientes de la zona, asegurándose de expulsar de sus tierras al mayor número posible de sus partidarios y condenar a sus líderes al ostracismo o a la muerte. Muchos han optado por el destierro abandonando sus pertenencias, algunos, como los vampiros han jurado venganza por las injurias sufridas.

La expulsión e intimidación de los muertos vivientes nunca ha sido tarea fácil, pero gracias a un digimon mecánico gigantesco, que está aliado con Piedmon, hemos contado con el apoyo de las tropas del Imperio de Metal. Machinedramon: más grande que cualquier cosa que haya visto, causa estragos entre las filas de nuestros enemigos y gana el respeto de nuestros aliados. Con esto, Piedmon consiguió ganar más partidarios, expoliando los bienes de los expulsados y repartiéndolos en quienes juraran lealtad a su persona. Pero ha despertado la ira de los viejos demonios, sobretodo de Daemon, líder supremo de nuestro Castillo y quien había llegado a un pacto de no agresión entre muertos vivientes y demonios. Los recién llegados no son bienvenidos y la guerra civil amenaza con estallar.

Piedmon es carismático y siempre lucha en primera línea. El ideal de cualquier guerrero demoníaco. Su crueldad despierta miedo hasta en el más duro de nosotros, sus ojos, fríos como el viento que sopla en el alba, empequeñecen nuestros corazones y nos someten a su voluntad. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie nos inspiraba y provocaba tanto pavor. Su sadismo con las víctimas, reducidas a la esclavitud más ignominiosa o asesinadas en el acto, revelan los perturbadores contornos de su personalidad retorcida que se regocija de la muerte de quienes lo desafían.

Con frecuencia, Piedmon dice que para apartar el aburrimiento eterno en el cual nuestro género vive preso, debemos ejercitar nuestras facultades innatas en sus respectivas áreas prácticas. Necesitamos torturar, matar, depredar, pulverizar y degradar a nuestros adversarios. Cientos y cientos de demonios, monstruos y escoria digital se reúnen alrededor de nuestro líder que, extasiado, pronuncia discursos cada vez más incendiarios que molestan a la vieja élite demoníaca, ahora en decadencia después de haber fallado en su misión de hacer ascender a las sombras al poder. La oscuridad brotaba del alma de los monstruos y virus infecciosos, la voz de Piedmon vibraba en sus cuerpos como cajas de resonancia y bebían cada una de sus palabras. Para muchos era como si hubiera llegado una nueva época que fortalecería nuestras existencias. Nada arde con tanto vigor como el odio, sobre todo si va acompañado de codicia, y puede usarse con tanta facilidad para manipular a los otros en nuestro provecho, especialmente cuando lo insuflamos con suficiente fuego y procuramos cultivarlo en el interior de los demás.

Piedmon argumenta que la paz instaurada en el Digimundo ha trivializado la vida y es necesario recuperarnos del hastío interminable de la alegría, la guerra es la única higiene del mundo y la violencia es el método para reformar el espíritu compasivo de quienes han quedado a merced de su fuerza. También dice que la vanidad es la guía primera de la existencia y por esa razón arriesgamos nuestras vidas: queremos poder, gloria, riquezas, esto solo se puede conseguir sometiendo a otros a nuestros designios. Ser amos que se han hecho con multitud de esclavos. Hay que realizar nuestro destino, el destino de las fuerzas oscuras es cubrir el cielo, la tierra y la profundidad de los mares, hasta que los mismos cimientos de las redes tiemblen ante nuestra presencia. Los titanes y desarraigados de la noche, aguijoneados por su odio, se convierten en los aliados naturales de este profeta. Y así oímos un formidable grito, que se alza como el aullido de los perros a las estrellas, exigiendo que alguien o algo tome el mando, guiándonos a nuestro ansiado y más acariciado deseo.

Los viejos amos oscuros han perdido su fuerza y dignidad hace mucho. Después del ocaso de la Edad Oscura, la impotencia de las sombras ha ido cediendo al avance irrefrenable de la luz. Somos arrinconadas cada vez más y más, nuestros antiguos dioses y señores se han extinto en la bruma o han caído en los campos de batalla. De los antiguos siete demonios solo sobrevive uno y su poder se debilita con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, algo está cambiando, el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad se está re-ordenando. Siento, desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, que ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

Daemon, quien cada vez es más consciente de su pérdida de prestigio y poder, ha decidido deshacerse de su rival. Pero varias cosas se lo impiden, especialmente la popularidad de Piedmon entre su propio séquito. Corren rumores de que una guerra civil estallará y los demonios tomaran partido por uno u otro bando. Intentando calmar las cosas, debido a que las fricciones entre los partidarios de Piedmon y la tradicional oligarquía de los demonios no cesan de crecer, Daemon decidió reunirse con su enemigo en persona en uno de los acantilados que rodea su fortaleza. Allí se decidiría si un genio oscuro provenido de tierras extrañas era el indicado para gobernar o sí uno de los siete demonios originales seguía teniendo preponderancia.

Nadie conoce la verdad de lo que sucedió aquella noche en esa reunión, pero yo les contaré lo que aconteció aquel día: las tácticas engañosas de Piedmon terminarían superando al demonio de la ira. Con astucia, el arlequín se atrajo para su causa a una demoniza de la corte del tirano. Confiando en las palabras de su consejera, Daemon abandono su castillo y preparo una reunión. Fue con una escolta poco numerosa a su encuentro, un error que pagaría caro. En el camino, Machinedramon y sus tropas tendieron una emboscada al séquito de Daemon que se desplazaba hacia el punto de reunión. Aunque estaba cercado, el líder de los demonios consiguió eludir a sus captores aprovechando la confusión del momento, pero pronto se encontró corriendo por su vida en un bosque solitario. Abandonado por la fortuna, sus enemigos le alcanzaron y Piedmon, quién espero con paciencia a que su rival abandonara a los suyos como un desertor, apuñalo a su contrincante por la espalda mientras este se defendía de sus atacantes. Daemon, que se había ufanado de ser astuto en varias ocasiones, encontró a alguien más astuto que él.

Daemon experimento el destino que Piedmon reservó para él. A su regreso al castillo, todos sus antiguos aliados y consejeros lo abandonaron mientras su poder como rey demonio se desplomaba dejando nada más que ruinas. Fue conducido de forma humillante por los pasillos de su antigua fortaleza para demostrar que su otrora poderosa condición de amo había caducado y era un prisionero más de las mazmorras, donde se marchitaría en los años venideros. Le arrojaron a un calabozo húmedo y frío, bajo lo torre central del Castillo. El demonio de la ira tuvo aún valor para desafiar a su captor y bromear incluso al entrar en prisión: "Ofrecéis un cuarto muy fresco para vuestros invitados", se cuenta que dijo en aquella ocasión. Durante seis días luchó contra las heridas mortales que le habían propinado sin nada de ayuda, no sucumbió ante la muerte, pero se debilito profundamente hasta convertirse en una cascara de su antiguo yo. Ahora Daemon es un ser esquelético sin poderes. Así termino uno de los episodios más sombríos de la historia que escribo, un preludio de lo que sucedería. Piedmon ascendió al trono del castillo poco después y se auto-proclamó Amo Oscuro. Título que presume a cada oportunidad. Ahora todos los clanes están juntos y se preparan para la guerra.

* * *

><p>Así dejo este capítulo por ahora. Pues es un prólogo para lo que vendrá después. El ascenso de los Amos Oscuros.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2 Anagogía

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mí saga, esta vez recojó profesias y malaventurazas que pueblan la tierra, reduciendo todo al caos.

* * *

><p><em>"Y decían a los montes y peñascos: Caed sobre nosotros, y escondednos de la cara de aquel Señor que está sentado sobre el trono, y de la ira del Cordero: Porque llegado es el día grande la cólera de ambos, ¿quién podrá soportarla?"<em>

_San Juan_

* * *

><p><strong>Anagogía<strong>

**Día 312 del 1241 de la Segunda Creación.**

Según el relato de un viajero que pasó por nuestro castillo, apareció un presagio en el cielo. Una estrella comenzó a arder como el amanecer y chispas inmensas se desperdigaban hacia todos los puntos cardinales, gota a gota, como si fuera una herida que sangraba en las alturas. ¿Sería un presagio de los dioses? No soy un sacerdote, así que no sé cómo interpretar este signo. Los sabios y los chamanes también quedaron desconcertados ante este enigmático mensaje, que se prolongó durante una semana y fue visto en la parte Sur del globo. Sin embargo, los dioses debían seguir intranquilos por aquellos días, pues ese mismo año el Templo Digivice comenzó a quemarse, a pesar de ser de piedra, y las llamas se alzaron con mayor fuerza cuando sus protectores intentaron apagar el fuego con agua. Las ruinas calcinadas fueron abandonas, a excepción de algunos fieles que se quedaron a resguardar el lugar.

Otro presagio sucedió poco después. El mar que rodea el Norte del Continente de la Región Oriental empezó a elevarse, aunque no había viento, e hirvió como si lo calentasen. Luego se abalanzo sobre las aldeas y las zonas bajas y arrasó con las casas y los hogares de los digimons que se encontraban en la región, causando enormes pérdidas a sus habitantes que quedaron sin hogar después de eso. Miles solo contaron con la luz y el aire para sobrevivir, muchos más huyeron de sus hogares temiendo por sus vidas.

Pronto empezaron a aparecer historias extrañas sobre agujeros que rasgaban el tejido de la tierra, si caías en ellos eras transportado a un mundo desquiciado poblado de humanos. Algunos decían tener pesadillas en las que eran arrastrados a ciudades inmensas o zonas desconocidas, lugares nunca vistos y que pertenecen a otros mundos. Incapaces de pensar con claridad, destruían cualquier cosa que se metía en su camino. Agitados por la conmoción de no saber dónde estaban, eran gobernados por fuerzas maléficas que se apoderaban de ellos y causaban graves daños a sus alrededores al igual que a sí mismos. Otros despertaban de súbito, bañados en sudor y mugre, recitando cantos en dialectos desconocidos, algunos más sufrían convulsiones esporádicas, y en ese estado afirmaban ver la cara de un niño que se convertirían en su amigo y amo. Cada uno tenía un sueño diferente, pues daba una descripción diferente la persona con la que se encontraba.

Circulaban historias sobre huevos que se perdían de sus cunas y se extraviaban en otras dimensiones. Los guardianes de los no natos se volvieron más cuidadosos a la hora de vigilar a las futuras crías, quienes se encontraban cada vez más indefensas ante la tempestad que se avecinaba. La Aldea del Origen fue la más golpeada y muchos huevos se esfumaron en el aire como por arte de magia. Las pequeñas crías sufrieron la mayor parte de los males al encontrarse abandonadas enfrentando un destino incierto. La desgracia llovía sobre los ángeles y los demonios por igual, como un río desconocido que fluye por el subsuelo.

El clima del digimundo se ha ido haciendo más caliente, poco a poco, pero progresivamente. Los polos y las tundras han comenzado a contraerse y derrumbarse. Los Mammothmons emprendieron largas migraciones en busca de nuevos hábitats, ya que sus anteriores moradas se encontraban bloqueadas por inmensos glaciales infranqueables que se evaporan cada vez más rápido. Antes de ello, pocos se aventuraban a entrar en las llanuras congeladas de las áreas nevadas, hasta que comenzaron a derretirse los casquetes de hielo más antiguos. Cada vez más osados, muchos viajeros han comenzado a circular por estos terrenos, circulando libremente por los páramos que antes tanto despreciaban. Algunos digimon que no son de hielo han invadido estas zonas y han obtenido nuevos poderes. Han aparecido nuevas digievoluciones de antiguos seres que jamás tuvieron que ver con la nieve, ampliándose y enriqueciéndose la trama de la vida.

En aquellos días, el mundo digital fue gobernado por la desorientación y ya nadie sabía a quién dirigir sus plegarias. Desde que el Dios de nuestro mundo se retiró para siempre y abandono su morada, la desesperación y el miedo reinan sin rival dentro de los corazones de la mayoría. En ese entonces un Jijimon, un sabio ermitaño que se hacía llamar Proxy, bajo de las montañas para revelar una profecía que le fue entregada por Homeostasis en persona, después de tres meses de ayuno y meditación, mientras alzaba sus pulgares hacia el cielo y se encontraba parado, en un solo pie, sobre su bastón. Contó su experiencia de la siguiente manera:

"En mi visión, la luz de la armonía me arrebato la conciencia, e hizo que pasara por siete círculos de fuego que representaban las siete capas que componen nuestra tierra. Esas siete esferas a su vez se dividen en siete capas más, cada una de las capas gira con más rapidez que la anterior. En cada una de esas capas diez mil sueños viven y mueren en un día, y otros diez mil más se esfuman de la noche a la mañana. Cada círculo está poblado por diferentes razas, algunas nacidas de la tierra y otras nacidas de las escamas de los peces, algunas provienen de las lágrimas o los dientes de un dragón. De repente, frente a mí se erguía una columna gigantesca completamente blanca, una torre inmensa que se eleva hacia lo alto y no tiene fin. En el centro de esta columna se encuentra una habitación blanca, adornada de carbúnculos, zafiros y ópalos verdes, intercalados uno tras otro. Los zafiros representan el cielo y los carbúnculos las estrellas. Los ópalos verdes son cada una de las plantas. La habitación es iluminada por siete antorchas ubicadas cuatro en los extremos de los bordes, una colgando del techo una junto a la puerta y una última junto a un libro tapado con un pañuelo de terciopelo.

En esta habitación descansa en el fondo el código binario, contenido por ese libro de arena del que emanan todos los hechos – pasados, presentes y futuros –. Ese libro es redondo y tiene una cubierta escarlata: jamás cesa de crecer con cada segundo que pasa, aumentando en espesor y volumen. Cuando intente tomarlo con mis manos se deshacía y escabullía entre mis dedos. Para leer cada una de sus páginas se necesitaría una conciencia infinita que calculara a la velocidad de la luz, pues cada cifra se doblaba sobre sí misma y cada palabra se desdoblaba en otra, y todas se alteran constantemente. Las letras se desordenan y vuelven a reordenarse y quien lea una sola hoja, puede contemplar un millón más. Mi ojo se mareaba ante la simetría de las formas y la transparencia de los datos, es el dolor provocado por traspasar los límites de lo terreno y entrar en el orden de lo divino.

Empecé a escuchar algo, habló una voz suave y pausada, me dijo que unos niños humanos que vendrían al digimundo desde una cadena de islas volcánicas donde el sol nace todos los días por Oriente. Ellos caerían del cielo, como bolas de fuego, y se hundirían en la red en medio de una catarata. Un enorme dragón subterráneo se agitaría con violencia, causando un terremoto que los traería acá. Al observar las islas, pude observar una sombra que se proyectaba desde lo alto hacia el suelo y fije mis ojos a una altura superior a la mía. En el cielo flotaba con un cuerpo sin peso, un caballero resplandeciente, con una mano azul y una mano roja, sacaba de la primera un cañón y de la segunda una espada. Al verme, se quedó estático durante unos minutos, luego se dividió en dos seres y huyo en direcciones opuestas. Yo me quede contemplando aquello atónito.

En mi visión vi a las cuatro bestias legendarias que rugían con fiereza hacia el centro de la tierra, que estaba hueca. Fueron aprisionadas por barrotes de fuego que emergieron de la nada. En el centro de esta visión la oscuridad emanaba como un manantial violento de energía oscura y pavor al caos, como no se había visto desde la antigua Edad Oscura. De lo más profundo del subsuelo, el corazón de las tinieblas estaba cargado de resentimiento. En lo profundo de ese bastión nacía una criatura compuesta de muchos brazos y picos, con filosas garras y dura cubierta metálica, era la amalgama de monstruos del pasado que se habían extinto y luego fueron borrados de la memoria de los vivos. De su boca surgían chillidos escalofriantes que licuaban la carne y descomponían al más valiente de nosotros en miles de fragmentos. El algoritmo de los desdichados que se encontraban a su alcance simplemente se desvanecía, como las sombras se desvanecen ante los rayos de la luz. La bestia gemía de nuevo y se sucedían temblores y catástrofe. Seres indefensos eran tragados por la arena o succionados por huecos, empezaron a volar engranajes negros por todas partes y al final la noche cubría todo hasta que el mundo se desaparecía en la penumbra. La voz volvió a hablar y me dijo que el agua, el bosque, la oscuridad y el océano se retorcerían juntos en una espiral hacia el cielo. Entonces uno por uno esos reinos serían deshechos y nada más surgiría de sus entrañas, pero cuando el ciclo acabase y todo fuera reducido al vacío, me prometió volver a darle forma y sentido a la materia, recreando el pluriverso."

Proxy viajó por muchas ciudades y aldeas contando la misma historia y narrando su visión profética, sin embargo era recibido con hostilidad y tratado con desprecio. Cansado de no encontrar en el desierto de los espíritus un solo oasis dispuesto a escucharle, proclamo el fin de sus viajes y se auto-exilio en el desierto del oeste del Continente Server, jurando no volver a ser visto por nadie y haciendo un voto de silencio eterno. No obstante muchos recordarían, posteriormente, la profecía de unos niños elegidos que salvarían nuestras vidas cuando el momento correcto llegara. Desde hace siglos, se han esparcido rumores e historias sobre humanos que se pierden en el digimundo para traer la paz. Acompañados por digimons elegidos por el destino, forjan su camino en mundo intempestivo. He aquí una leyenda tan vieja como el tiempo, cuyos cimientos se pierden en los orígenes de la historia. Algunos, sin embargo, fueron convencidos por las palabras de aquel digimon viajero que salía por el mundo, diciendo que el lugar de descenso de los salvadores era una isla en el Sur, hacia el Oeste. Los aventureros y piadosos interpretaron que se trataba de la Isla File, pues cumplía con todas las características que el profeta presagiaba.

Ahora bien, era obvio que el mundo digital estaba comenzando a desmoronarse, el código universal que le da forma a la materia, al tiempo y a las categorías de la existencia digital, está siendo reducido a una nada impotente que se hace más y más débil. Hace algunos años, antes de que nuestro Amo Oscuro Piedmon apareciera, un meteorito cayó de los cielos y se estrelló en un desierto en otro continente. Semillas oscuras se esparcieron por todos lados, muchos dijeron haber oído un rugido ensordecedor proveniente de un ser desconocido que estalló convertido en polvo dispersado por el viento. Nadie sabe quién o qué causó que el eje del mundo se saliera de quicio. Nadie sabe que son estas señales cripticas que aparecen a nuestro alrededor. ¿Acaso son los misterios que nos advierten de la llegada del fin del mundo?


	3. Capítulo 3 Causa

Aquí esta una nueva entrega de este fic, ahora la temática gira en torno al poder, los deseos de reordenar el mundo bajo una nueva categoría de valores y la dispersión del desorden en el mundo; quién gana y quién pierde; quién es una víctima y quién un verdugo. En muchos detalles del capítulo me basé en algunas de las contradicciones que existen en el digimundo, recordemos que no hay un solo digimundo, sino varios con sus reglas y su propia historia, pero yo he decidido que para esta historia combiene mezclar un poco de todo para darle sentido y vida. Entonces he tomado algunas de las historias consignadas en la y las he usado para construir este capítulo y el anterior, también los que vendrán. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>"Cuando se les dice: «No extendáis el mal sobre la tierra», responden: «Nosotros somos los reformadores». ¿Acaso no son ellos los que extienden el mal? Y sin embargo no se dan cuenta".<em>

_El Corán_

* * *

><p><strong>Causa<strong>

**Día 23 del 1242 de la Segunda Creación.**

He llenado fatigosos volúmenes con mi escritura en los años pasados. El Amo Oscuro Piedmon los lee raramente. Habla de acontecimientos más importantes que están todavía por llegar. Machinedramon ha protagonizado un golpe de Estado en el Imperio de Metal, aquel guerrero de frío corazón y ojos oscuros escaló rápidamente posiciones dentro del ejército y la guardia real, habiendo contenido exitosamente los ataques de los bestias y bárbaros de las montañas, se ha hecho con el poder haciendo claudicar al débil y lascivo emperador anterior. El "dragón infinito", como era conocido por sus soldados, llego de la nada a la capital del Imperio de Metal hace ya varios años, más o menos al mismo tiempo que Piedmon llegó a mi hogar, la Zona Oscura. Aquel monstruo era una criatura cubierta de heridas que no cicatrizaban, y para salvar su vida, los ingenieros del imperio reconstruyeron su cuerpo a base de prótesis y engranajes. Convencidos de que aquel gigantesco digimon sería una valiosa adición a las fuerzas imperiales, los científicos y mecánicos pusieron manos a la obra para reprogramar a una criatura desconocida para ellos. Insertaron cables, tuercas y chips debajo de su piel, sus órganos sangrantes fueron reemplazados por válvulas y motores; sus huesos fueron reforzados por el metal legendario y en algunos casos atravesados por clavos gigantescos para darles firmeza y dureza. Capas y capas de armadura fueron instaladas sobre su exterior, hasta que las cicatrices de su cuerpo orgánico desaparecieron cubiertas por semejante ensamblaje. Fue remodelado de pies a cabeza, sometido a infinitas cirugías y tratamientos, al final no quedo nada de su antiguo cuerpo, absorbiendo con naturalidad el acero, como si fuera una parte más de su ser, que por fin era en lo exterior lo mismo que en su interior.

El emperador de aquel Imperio decadente, golpeado por las tribus bárbaras y los terremotos, era un glotón, zafio y sensual, dominado por toda clase de pasiones bajas e incapaz de cumplir sus deberes reales. Cuando los súbditos de su imperio se paraban frente a él y suplicaban toda clase de prebendas para aplacar su improductividad o sus fracasos, eran despachados con rapidez al calabozo. Era sumamente diestro en hacer cosas fútiles, propias para llamar la atención a falta de algo mejor. Por ejemplo, hacía saltar la parte superior de un de la cascara de un huevo de un solo golpe de tenedor; por lo cual comía huevos con frecuencia, y los patanes que acudían a verle regresaban a sus casas menos encantados de la majeza de su Señor que de su habilidad para romper huevos. Sus ministros conocían muy bien su forma de ser, la mayoría de las veces se comportaban con él como los maestros frente a un discípulo y el Emperador los escuchaba en silencio todo cuanto tenían los demás que decir, como si tuviera miedo de oír su propia voz. Algunos novatos y no iniciados, interpretaban esta falta de locuacidad como una muestra de orgullo, pero en realidad aquel gobernante falto de personalidad buscaba refugio en el silencio para ocultar su torpeza y timidez, causando que su interlocutor quedara ofendido.

Su propia corte reconocía sus numerosos defectos y negligencias, censurando las debilidades de su carácter; pero es preciso reconocer al menos una cualidad en aquel digimon: la de no ser vanidoso ni estar plenamente satisfecho de sí mismo. El emperador debía parecer un ser caprichoso a cuantos le rodeaban, angustiado y cansado de la vida, que apaciguaba su enervamiento en los placeres sensuales: grandes festines y borracheras eran comunes en el palacio. Pero se cuenta que en los últimos días de su gobierno, su rostro se encontraba acongojado, devorado por una inquietud que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Impotente ante el sentimiento de no poder cumplir sus tareas se cerró al exterior. Como no era un digimon de guerra, contrataba a cualquiera que tuviera la apariencia de intimidar a su alrededor a quien se metiera en su camino, y lo embestía con poderes desproporcionados para cumplir su tarea, enviándolo al frente de batalla a la menor señal de problemas. Así fue como Machinedramon se convirtió en su general estrella.

Aquella mole de hierro y oscuridad comenzó una campaña de terror que jamás seria olvidada. Aplastó cualquier cosa que obstaculizara sus planes. Los bárbaros del norte, los digimon bestias guardianes del bosque, eran conocidos por honrar las viejas costumbres de los días antiguos, de antes de la Edad Oscura y de la Guerra Sagrada, cuando las grandes bestias dominaban el digimundo. Sus seguidores habían quedado reducidos a unos fanáticos descontentos que no reconocían la autoridad de los_ Tres Ángeles_ ni de su creador. Querían traer de vuelta a los viejos dioses bestiales y reinstaurar la Edad Dorada de los primeros salvajes, antes de que Lucemon derrotara a Fanglongmon y el universo se sumergiera en un caos total, esta época de convulsiones y destrucción duro hasta que Yggdrasil volvió a darle forma al pluriverso.

Luego de una serie de malas cosechas y otras desgracias, las hordas de criaturas bestiales decidieron buscar un cielo más clemente, lo encontraron cebándose en las riquezas de sus vecinos. Guiados por el convencimiento de que una nueva era renacería, miles de ellos emergieron de las selvas, los bosques y las laderas. Su creencia se basaba en los miles de prodigios y catástrofes que aparecieron por doquier en los últimos años, guiados por las señales de lo que interpretaban como el fin del mundo, movidos por el hambre y la desesperanza, comenzaron su viaje y su lucha milenaria. Se lanzaron a saquear los campos y aldeas que rodeaban las fronteras del Imperio de Metal sin dudar ni un segundo, apoderándose de los alimentos y los tesoros de sus habitantes. Para frenar semejante ofensiva era necesario actuar sin vacilación e inmediatamente. Esas bestias sin cerebro y agresivas fueron aplastadas por las armas secretas del Imperio. Machinedramon era un digimon sumamente fuerte: los ingenieros instalaron en su espalda dos inmensos cañones de plasma que desintegraban al desdichado que se encontrara en la mira. Cuando las hordas de salvajes plantaron batalla a las máquinas en una planicie, la cual estaba limitada por un rio a la izquierda y una cadena montañosa a la derecha, vieron emerger a un general dispuesto a borrarlos del mapa. Puso su batería de cañones a funcionar en el momento en que se lanzaron al combate los monstruos envalentonados, los disparos abrieron irreparables brechas en su formación de combate. Pulverizados por la lluvia de energía que caía sobre sus cabezas se dieron la vuelta y huyeron, pero como no había otro lugar para huir más que hacía atrás, se encontraron pisoteados por los Tankmon, completamente motorizados, que avanzaron a una velocidad increíble, la retirada se volvió un desastre y fueron barridos aquel día.

Al volver a la capital, Machinedramon fue recibido como un héroe, los soldados lo aclamaban y las multitudes lo amaban. Un testigo ocular de aquellos días me cuenta que era recibido con el grito del "Destructor". Todas las esperanzas fueron puestas en aquel general que destruyo a tan odiado enemigo. Al llegar al palacio fue recibido con obsequios y promesas de cargos de alta envergadura, más arto de semejantes regalos se apresuró a tomar el poder que consideraba suyo por derecho: entre los digimons el poder se cede por la fuerza: quién es más fuerte manda sobre otros. Y Machinedramon era más fuerte que ninguno. Los disturbios estallaron en las calles cuando se conoció la noticia del cambio de gobierno y muchos de los empleados abandonaron las fábricas al escuchar del golpe. Todos festejaron con alegría la caída de la monarquía que se había hecho impopular con el paso del tiempo. Querían una política de hechos y el rey, flojo y disperso, se convirtió en un obstáculo.

El Imperio se encontraba en franca decadencia. En todos los grandes reinos la esclavitud es un cáncer que roía las fuerzas de la sociedad en proporción a su nivel de desarrollo, y el Imperio de Metal no era la excepción. El vientre oscuro de ese mundo poblado por ciborgs y robots avanzados era movido por un sinfín de otros digimons no mecánicos que habitaban sus entrañas: Numemons, capturados en grandes cantidades para servir como esclavos en el fondo de las fábricas, atestaban las alcantarillas y los callejones de la capital imperial. Cientos, quizás miles, eran reducidos a la más abominable de las servidumbres, mientras eran azotados por capataces a los que se les exigían resultados. Marcados en la frente, encadenados, eran conducidos al trabajo a latigazos y no tenían reposo. Había poco espacio para la debilidad y el descanso.

Cada cierto tiempo surgían rebeldes o intentos de fuga en las prisiones y campos de esclavos que eran aplastadas con brutalidad, reduciendo a datos a los fugitivos, ajusticiados con severidad. Entre ellos empezó a instaurarse un extraño culto a la luz: sus desdichadas vidas, que siempre han transcurrido en cuevas y drenajes, incapaces de entrar en contacto con el astro solar, los llevó a convertirse a una santa religión nunca antes vista. Invocan a una diosa infantil que los liberará y traerá paz a sus vidas. Con su cuerpo fosforescente, la diosa les devolverá la energía vital que les fue arrebatada a la fuerza por su trabajo inacabable, sometidos a un esfuerzo infinito. La libertad y el amor son la misma cosa y la diosa les dará el calor, la bondad y la vida que ahora no tienen: de la llegada de la diosa depende la libertad. Solo puedo decir que esta religiosidad popular, nacida de la nada, es el resultado de los suspiros de criaturas oprimidas, enjauladas en las más repugnantes mazmorras, su fe es el corazón de un mundo sin corazón y el espíritu de una situación desconsoladora. Su incienso y su mirra, su consuelo y su deseo, en ella convergen su desgracia y las paredes despreciables de este valle de lágrimas.

Machinedramon prometió restablecer la disciplina imperial, reactivar las fábricas y aumentar los incentivos para acabar la inacción de las máquinas, condenadas a trabajos inútiles de ensamblaje y desensamblaje repetitivos, sin finalidad ni propósito. Las líneas de montaje eran desperdiciadas en este inútil ciclo que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Para Machinedramon aquella práctica era una aberración: es necesario someter a más digimons a una reforma estructural de sus cuerpos, hacerlos perfectos, poderosos, eficientes. El mundo debe ser limpiado de los males de la inutilidad y el ocio: la producción es la consigna. Es hora de crear un ejército formidable, cuya potencia hará añicos hasta el último de sus enemigos. Levantando la voz para pedir una nueva confrontación y restaurar la gloria pasada, Machinedramon incitó a sus partidarios a limpiar la capital y desangrar a los sediciosos. Los traidores y miembros de la aristocracia, que se han reusado a unirse a la nueva campaña de rearme y preparación del ejército, se encuentran encarcelados o han recibido ejecución pública, también el rey fue sometido al cadalso.

El amo oscuro Piedmon, observa con placer la toma de poder por parte de su compañero de armas, ambas han establecido una alianza entre los pueblos de la Zona Oscura y el Imperio de Metal. Debo agregar que Machinedramon comparte el amor sádico de mi caudillo por el asesinato y el sufrimiento de los desdichados que caen en sus garras. Siendo una máquina, Machinedramon pasa la mayor parte del tiempo calculando y estableciendo variables sobre las posibilidades de beneficio, victoria o provecho que sus distintas acciones le prometen, pero también se encuentra cegado por el morbo y la ira. Esto último se combina con su increíble capacidad de razonar bajo presión haciéndolo muy peligroso.

Machinedramon sostiene que en el fondo es el egoísmo personal lo que dirige las acciones de los programas, en su mente no hay espacio para los colores ni los matices, solo existe un mundo digital donde el cero y el uno establecen la realidad, fuera de eso solo existe sinsentido. Para él, no hay más que encendido/apagado, adentro/afuero, si/no. Constantemente desprecio valores como la cooperación, el amor, el altruismo y el sacrificio. Dice, entre carcajadas, que sería mejor que una bota de acero pisoteara por la eternidad esas falacias, y "cuando yo sea amo del digimundo eso será lo que pasará. Todos son desconfiados y egoístas en su mente. Como una máquina defiende a los individuos aislados, simples procesadores de información sin emociones y que no tienen el más mínimo interés en pertenecer a algo más grande, pues para ello se necesitan objetivos compartidos y basados en el bien común que no tienen cabida en la realidad que pretende instaurar a la fuerza. La razón, según él, debe prevalecer. Una razón que reduzca al mundo a la voluntad de sus amos, disperse el hedonismo por todas partes e instrumentalice a los demás para obtener un cierto fin. "Soy un nuevo reformador, yo traigo la verdad al mundo".

El lado oscuro de la razón está inscrito en las conclusiones mismas a las que han llegado los defensores de la crueldad a ultranza. La razón independiente tiene el poder cognitivo de separar cualquier objeto de su medio y reducirlo a su propio dominio, o bien independizarse de él por completo, sin el más mínimo sentimentalismo o moralismo. Ahora bien, si es así, ¿qué limites se le pueden imponer a una razón que reduce no solo las cosas, sino a los demás, a simples objetos manipulables, explotables, modificables? ¿Quién puede impedir la **planificación racional del mal** y la destrucción de los corazones ajenos? Para mi Amo Oscuro Piedmon, un ser habido de sangre y carne fresca, no existe ningún límite para ello. El placer se obtiene por medio del dolor ajeno, único objetivo en un mundo iluminado por la luz violenta de una razón sin límites que puebla el universo con sus pesadillas. Los cuerpos ya no tienen ninguna connotación espiritual, antes que nada expresan el placer cruel del verdugo, o el suplicio de sus víctimas, sin ningún oropel moral: es el triunfo del reino del mal sobre el mundo.


	4. Capítulo 4 Guerra

En este capítulo he decidido reconstruir la personalidad de MetalSeadramon, por lo poco que sabemos y por su forma de actuar, de ahí que la última parte sea un cuestionario abierto en el que invento su historia, basado en su comportamiento, en su forma de ser. Como no es mucho lo que hay sobre su personalidad, decidí darle la mentalidad de un militar y un hombre dispuesto a tomar riesgos, convirtiendolo en un ser peligroso, dispuesto a matar a los otros, nihilista, que cree en su poder, y en nada más (a veces ni siquiera en eso). Para intentar hacer esta historia, me he concentrado en dotar a los Amos Oscuros con personalidades y filosofías propias, que expresen su maldad, su locura, su sadismo o vacío, de ahí que en cada uno de estos capítulos haga énfasis en su historia. Creo que este capítulo ha quedado un poco más fuerte que el resto, al menos así lo siento. Entonces quizás sea mejor pedir discreción acerca de la forma en que la narración se construye de aquí en adelante. Una buena historia a veces es una historia horripilante.

* * *

><p><em>"El odio como factor de lucha; el odio intransigente hacia el enemigo, que lleva al ser humano más allá de sus límites y lo convierte en una eficaz, violenta, selectiva y fría máquina de matar. Así es como deben ser nuestros soldados''<em>

_Ernesto Guevara_

* * *

><p><strong>Guerra <strong>

**Día 5 del año 1243 de la Segunda Creación.**

Tonami, diez años desde que sirvo a mi Amo Oscuro Piedmon. Nos encontrábamos lejos del mar hace unos días, por lo que mis soldados y yo interpretamos el olor a sal y la aparición de peces voladores como signos favorables después de varios meses de viajar a pie, atravesando junglas y desiertos. Fui enviado al Continente Server, al otro lado del mundo, en busca de aliados para mi amo. La guerra es inminente en casa, así que es necesario encontrar asistencia técnica y profesional para dirigir a las tropas. Después de varios meses de viaje, por fin llegue al destino al que fui encomendado. Tonami es una famosa ciudad costera que vive del comercio y la pesca. Aquí convergen las rutas comerciales que atraviesan el océano al Occidente, hacia la Isla File, los pueblos de pescadores al Norte y los viajeros del Sur que exportan sus mercancías, sobre todo esclavos, hacia el Continente Folder al Este. En esta ciudad no hay botes que floten en el mar, sino que los buques se mueven por el desierto o están enterrados en la tierra con sus arcos apuntando hacia el cielo. Estos buques verticales son los edificios de esta ciudad.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, me encontré fascinado por el ajetreo de sus gentes y su laboriosidad: todos se esfuerzan para mantener limpias sus calles y presentables sus tiendas, en cada plaza hay una oferta ilimitada de productos, algunos hechos a mano, otros provenientes de fábricas y muchos más creados a partir de datos modificados. En esta ciudad es fácil pasar por los bazares encontrando cualquier cosa que se necesite. El bazar brilla con miles de gamas de colores y el ruido en la mañana y la tarde se alza hasta lo alto, convirtiendo todo en un festival de voces confusas y brillos. Un espectáculo pocas veces visto en el mundo del que vengo, donde reina el negro sobre todos los colores. Para comprar algo es indispensable acercarse a un mercader cuya tienda disponga de los productos que buscas, luego hay que regatear y conseguir un precio favorable. Los mercaderes a menudo ponen precios exagerados a lo que venden, para así comenzar una negociación con su cliente, por lo que es común conseguir ofertas muy favorables después de regatear un poco, aunque en un inició la propuesta de pago hubiera sido desorbitante.

En Tonami, los mercaderes más adinerados se asientan en el centro de la plaza. Allí el principal producto de la ciudad es vendido en grandes cantidades: los esclavos, sobre todo digimons pequeños y robustos, como los Gotsumons, Numemons o los Gizamons, se encuentran a la venta, especialmente por ser útiles para el trabajo rudo, sucio y peligroso. Los esclavos, siempre encadenados, son presados como arenques en barril, estibados como mercancías en los entrepuertos y bodegas o sentinas en los barcos "negreros" sin concederles apenas espacio para mantenerse en pie y de esta manera, los barcos que transitaban por el desierto pueden cargar hasta mil. Los capitanes, oficiales y tripulación de los navíos dedicados a la trata de esclavos, son reclutados con preferencia entre los bajos fondos del mundo marinero, la hez de los puertos de todo el mundo, gentes brutales con métodos propios para el caso. Si se declaraba una epidemia entre los esclavos provocada por un virus, cosa inevitable en semejantes condiciones de higiene, los enfermos eran arrojados por la borda al mar de arena sin más ceremonia para morir de sed y deshidratación en el desierto. A veces, aquellos desgraciados decidían practicar huelga de hambre para liberarse de sus miserias pero los negreros empleaban entonces instrumentos de tortura concebidos especialmente para tales casos: una especie de tenazas con que abrían la boca de la víctima y les alimentaban a la fuerza. La vida a bordo se acompasaba con el restellar de los látigos de nudos, con el monótono ruido de las cadenas y los lamentos y suspiros proferidos en las hediondas bodegas. Precisamente, mi misión consistía en asegurar un suministro permanente de esclavos para el Imperio de Metal, en su campaña de reindustrialización a marchas forzadas, y en reclutar algunos de estos malvivientes para formar un ejército. Así fue como conocí a uno de los principales traficantes de esclavos, que había vuelto de una de sus caserías en el sur: MetalSeadramon.

Aquella criatura mariana es un digimon serio, enorme, más largo de lo que había imaginado: vestía una armadura de Digizoid reforzada con placas de color oro y plata que relucían por los rayos del sol. Me dio la impresión de que este monstruo era violento, práctico y con una mentalidad castrense que sobresale en cada una de sus actitudes: se traza objetivos y no descansa hasta haberlos cumplido, aunque eso le cueste heridas y derrotas terribles. La serpiente marina fue reacia a encontrarse conmigo al principio, pero al cabo de una invitación a beber licor de alta calidad, en los bares destartalados de los muelles, se decidió por acompañarme. Esa noche hablamos de todo. Habiendo vaciado un barril entero de sake, empezó a abrirse a mis preguntas y al fin conseguí romper el hielo. Uno jamás sospecharía que semejante bestia fuera tan parlanchina una vez ebria y hasta tuviera algunas ideas claras sobre el por qué sucedían ciertas cosas. Obviamente no es un militar vulgar y brutal. Pero como la mayoría de los guerreros, era capaz de acumular horrores simplemente por disciplina a su dueño y a su estatuto. MetalSeadramon es diferente a los digimons malignos que he conocido antes: los otros nacieron como virus, su función es contagiar el sistema, penetrarlo, dañarlo. Él es un digimon tipo datos, por lo que su disfuncionalidad no proviene de un objetivo previo al cual su existencia está adscrita incluso desde su nacimiento: no está sometido al destino. A diferencia de Piedmon, Machinedramon y Puppetmon (de quién hablaré en otra ocasión), que disfrutan con torturar física y psicológicamente a sus víctimas, con una frialdad poco envidiable y que cuando les pones un puñal o un látigo de cuero en las manos ves que emerge el infame que llevan dentro, él parece no disfrutar tanto con semejantes actos sino con el resultado de sus acciones. Pude hacerle una entrevista que jamás olvidaría. Consigne muchas de sus palabras en servilletas, y cuando llegue a casa las transcribí en mi diario.

- ¿Por qué matas y privas a otros de su libertad? - le pregunte.

Se quedó mirándome en silencio, para luego decirme:

- Porque me gusta ser un soldado, porque me gusta matar, me gusta ver la sangre de otros. Pero siempre por la verdad, no por el placer. La sangre y la muerte son como el licor y la droga, te vuelves adicto. Siempre he matado a aquellos que considero un peligro. Claro, en algunas ocasiones me entra la nostalgia, cuando no tuve empleo por un tiempo, debí colarme en las instalaciones médicas de Hospitown para ver a los heridos y a los enfermos gritando y llorando, fue lo único que me calmo durante varios días. Como sea, tu entiendes lo que te digo: en el digimundo siempre manda el que es más fuerte, yo me he guiado por esa máxima toda mi vida.

Se hecha a reír. Le salían lágrimas de los ojos mientras hacía temblar el establecimiento con sus carcajadas. Todos nos miraron. Proseguí con mis preguntas.

- ¿Cómo comenzaste tu carrera militar?

- Todo empezó cuando era un Seadramon, hace ya muchos décadas. En ese entonces me uní a la armada de la ciudad de Tonami y fui enviado a las islas del litoral y las playas cercanas para controlar la rebelión que se producía en nuestros dominios. Aquellos rebeldes eran un montón de monos y gorilas, renacuajos y criaturas pequeñas. Tú sabes, las que servían en el tráfico de esclavos, apoyados por Rukamons en el océano y Leomons en los manglares y costas. Eran violentos. Mataron a varios de los nuestros, los aplastaron o los balearon con rayos láser como siempre lo hacen esos simios peludos, los Gorimons. Les daban palizas a los funcionarios y los soldados desafortunados eran atados a las palmeras y rocas para morir de hambre. Muchos mercaderes y traficantes de esclavos sufrieron el mismo destino. Entonces nuestra misión era clara: no tomar prisioneros. Cuando llegabamos a los pueblos, los bombardeabamos con estacas de hielo, yo hice que varias estacas enormes aplastaran muchas casas. Congelé, estrangulé y ahogué a varias decenas de Gorimons, Gotsumons, Gizamons y demás. Mi escuadrón era famoso por coleccionar las posesiones de nuestros enemigos caídos. Hice un collar lleno de rocas, una por cada muerto. Íbamos a las aldeas mostrándoles a cuantos habíamos matado para aterrorizarlos. Ante grandes males, es necesario aplicar grandes medicinas. Es lo mejor para impedir que cualquiera obtenga un poder no merecido.

- ¿Acaso hubo algo que te sorprendio?

- Recuerdo mucho una vez que un oficial nos llamó. Había un Sepikmon con él. El Sepikmon estaba haciendo algo raro en un enorme caldero lleno de agua y aceite... creo que era aceite lo que había adentro; entonces empezó a hacer un baile y en el agua se reflejó una imagen. El chamán saco unas agujas y las puso en la imagen que se reflejaba en el agua: era un Apemon, la imagen sangró, nunca había visto algo así. Así que fuimos al lugar que nos dijo aquel manipulador de espíritus, supuestamente porque aquel desdichado le había robado algo. Encontramos a un digimon con su descripción que le brotaba sangre de la cara, por lo que lo eliminamos allí mismo. No fue una orden, lo hicimos por iniciativa nuestra. No creo en lo sobrenatural, pero eso fue algo muy extraño.

- ¿Qué hiciste después?

- Cuando acabamos con los rebeldes, me convertí en un mercenario. Digievolucione a un MegaSeadramon, por lo que ahora podía aspirar a matar cosas más grandes. Rostice algunos cuantos enemigos marinos, entre ellos una manada de Rukamons, diez o doce Gesomons, y unos cuantos Orcamons. Los atacaba a quemarropa, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. Me sumergía hasta el fondo del océano, y desde las profundidades, indetectable, los atacaba subiendo a toda velocidad. Algunos llegué a devorarlos, los comí sin ningún problema. Como el agua conduce la electricidad, tenía la ventaja: si las descargar no los mataban, los paralizaban. Bueno, mi piel me aísla del medio acuático, así que no hay problema, pero ellos sí que sufrían. Trabaje para varios generales y luche en varias batallas navales. Mi batalla más dura fue contra un Seahomon, el bastardo casi me mata, si no hubiera sido por mi Maelstrom, no contaría la historia, pero por suerte ese infeliz terminó entumecido y desapareció en el azul profundo. Al final se acabaron las guerras y todo se tranquilizó en los mares. Entonces volví a perder mi empleo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Una noche, hace unos diez o doce años escuché un rugido que rompió el silencio nocturno; vi un montón de cosas extrañas, semillas negras y engranajes volando por el cielo. Una de esas cosas me atravesó. Y digievolucione de nuevo. Estaba estupefacto, durante varios días no sabía qué hacer. Me dediqué a probar mis nuevas habilidades y poderes. Podía volar, disparar un poderoso rayo por mi nariz, era más duro y resistente que antes. Decidí convertirme en un asesino. Necesitaba ganar dinero. Tú me das una foto o me muestras a alguien y yo te doy el precio. Mate a nueve tipos, entre ellos un Depthmon. Al finalizar cada trabajo, me recompensaba con los más finos manjares en los restaurantes más lujosos, comí caviar y buen vino durante tres días después de acribillar a unos cuantos tipos. Sin embargo esa vida me aburrió y preferí convertirme en traficante de esclavos. Monté mi negocio y aquí estoy.

- ¿Crees en Dios?

- Sí, creo en Dios. Pero no creo en que Dios sea un humano, o menos aun un digimon. Estos últimos son los peores. Hay muchos digimons que se hacen llamar dioses o dios aquí: las Cuatro Bestias, los Tres Ángeles, Homeostasis, Yggdrassil, Shakamon, incluso escuche que hay otro servidor, Ilíada, donde existen doce digimons dioses más. Todos falsos. Quienes los adoran no hacen sino halagarse a sí mismos, creyendo que encuentran en el más fuerte al que cumpla sus plegarias. Si yo fuera el más fuerte sería un dios también. Por lo tanto, sólo hay que creer en uno mismo, y a veces ni siquiera en uno mismo; cuando estoy borracho no importa si las cosas son verdes o rojas, aunque yo prefiero que sean rojas.

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna filosofía?

- Soy un hombre de acción, no un pensador, pero una vez leí el siguiente pasaje que esta inscrito en el _Catecismo de los soldados_: "El soldado, duro consigo mismo, debe serlo también con los demás. Todas las afinidades, todos los sentimientos que podrían enternecerle y que nacen de la amistad, el amor o el reconocimiento deben desaparecer a favor de la pasión única y fría de la obra militar. Todo aquello que pueda romperse, hay que romperlo; lo que aguante el golpe, será bueno; lo que estalle, será bueno para la basura. En todo caso, hay que dar golpes a derecha e izquierda: de ello no puede resultar nada malo". Cuando leí aquello me di cuenta de que me describía a la perfección, no necesito reflexionar sobre nada más, aprendí ese pasaje de memoria y lo recito con frecuencia.

Finalizada nuestra conversación, nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos aposentos. Piedmon me envió a buscar digimons fuertes para volverlos nuestros aliados. MetalSeadramon es uno de ellos. Acepto la oferta de propuesta de trabajo con gusto, queriendo presumir una vez más lo duro que era frente a enemigos poderosos. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que es MetalSeadramon. Él es un apóstol del irracionalismo y la inquisición, enamorado del eros de la muerte y la fuerza. A diferencia de los defensores de la justicia, de los ángeles y los seguidores de las bestias sagradas, quienes usan su poder para elevar a los digimons, ampliarlos, consolarlos y ayudarles a desarrollarse bajo la luz y la esperanza, MetalSeadramon es un terrorista militar: pretende infundirles un espanto, ahuyentarlos del "lecho del reposo" para expulsarlos de su morada, romperles la nuca de su vanidad y arrojarlos una vez más a que enfrenten la dureza de su destino. Quizás todos esos monstruos y seres poderosos, con los que me he encontrado en los últimos años, están preparando el suelo de un abismo que nos engullirá tarde o temprano. Estas noches de insomnio, que paso escribiendo en mis diarios y trabajando en la obra de mi vida, se convierten en tortuosos esfuerzos que me llenan de ansiedad.


	5. Capítulo 5 Miedo

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Creo que desde la anterior entrega, la narración misma ha tomado la forma de un diario en primera persona en el cual un testigo relata los acontecimientos que suceden a su alrededor, al igual que sus propias experiencias; mezclándose todo ello con la acción, mas solo para registrar los acontecimientos, no para intervenir en los sucesos. Creo que ha llegado la hora de presentar a Puppetmon, me he tomado algunas licencias artísticas: la primera tiene que ver con el cambio de nombre del personaje, uso los nombres en japonés y en español del personaje a mi antojo para describir cierto episodio. La segunda licencia tiene que ver con una traducción no literal y bastante libre de la canción de Pinochimon, _Hagurano Jikaki no Mori_, "El bosque de engranajes mecánicos" literalmente: he tomado pasajes de la letra para escribir ciertos episodios de la trama, sin hablar de otras muchas cosas que tengo reservado para el personaje, pero eso es otra historia. Al principio dudaba en incluir la primera parte del relato, pues guarda poca relación con la segunda, sin embargo he decidido conservarla por razones artísticas y para explicar la historia del narrador, sus desdichas y sufrimientos. Una especie de prólogo de lo sucedido desde la última vez que escribió y como complemento para el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em>"Es un fenómeno general en nuestra naturaleza que lo triste, terrible y hasta horrendo nos atrae con una fascinación irresistible; que las escenas de dolor y de terror no atraen y nos repelen con la misma intensidad"<em>

_Friedrich Schiller_

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

**Día 183 del año 1243 de la Segunda Creación.**

Aunque es la primera vez que escribo en varios meses, es necesario hacer una recapitulación de mis desventuras desde la última vez que tome la pluma, para así enumerar los acontecimientos que me impidieron, durante mucho tiempo, ejercitarme en las letras. Desde que escribo estas primeras líneas, han pasado más de ciento cincuenta días desde que abandoné Tonami para adentrarme, junto con mis soldados, nuevamente en el desierto. La insolación y la inanición causaron decesos entre los nuestros. Cuando partimos de la ciudad, después de terminar los negocios a los que fui enviado por mi amo, seguimos el camino occidental, hacia la región boscosa de Mosta. Al entrar en el calor abrazador del mar de polvo ilimitado, fuimos golpeados por una serie sucesiva de tormentas que nos hicieron perder el rumbo. Nuestro guía se extravío junto con el encargado de la comida y las viandas, por lo que el resto del grupo se vio en la obligación de sobrevivir con las provisiones que llevábamos individualmente en nuestras mochilas. El frío de aquellas noches heladas recorrió mi cuerpo hasta congelarme, sintiendo como mis huesos bailaban ante los espasmos que se apoderaban de mí con frecuencia. Muchas veces creí que estaba condenado a morir por hipotermia, sintiendo como mis extremidades se ponían tiesas y como era incapaz de moverlas a voluntad. Cuando la comida se terminó, mis hombres y yo nos vimos obligados a comer las raíces de las pocas plantas que crecían en los acantilados agrestes de aquel páramo abandonado por los dioses. La locura empezó a apoderarse de algunos de nosotros, viéndonos cada vez más asfixiados por los eventos catastróficos que nos rodeaban.

En aquella extensión desértica, era frecuente tropezar con digimons salvajes que aprovechaban la debilidad de los viajeros para arrebatarles sus bienes. Un Kokatorimon nos asaltó en una ocasión, intento usar su mirada petrificadora para convertirnos en rocas por la eternidad, pero, conociendo sus intenciones, hice que mis soldados retrocedieran para formar una fila detrás de mí. Saque un espejo que había comprado a un mercader de Tonami por unos cuantos billetes e hice que la superficie brillante de aquel artefacto cegara los ojos de la ave emplumada que nos atacaba. Quedando ciega e indefensa, tomé un cuchillo y le causé varias heridas. El Kokatorimon retrocedió a prisa ante mi ataque y tropezó varias veces mientras huía erraticamente, perdiéndose en el horizonte. El hambre nos impulsó a ir más lejos. Dos de mis hombres no lo lograron. Murieron en ese espantoso lugar. Algunos digimons no se borran por completo al morir, no se convierten en polvo de datos. Al contrario, sus cuerpos permanecen a pesar de que su conciencia se ha esfumado hace mucho tiempo. A esta clase de cuerpos sin movimiento los conocemos como bugs: fallas en el sistema provocadas por errores indeseados e insalvables dentro de la memoria de los ordenadores que impiden borrar un programa. Los desiertos, cementerios y las mansiones de vampiros están llenos de cuerpos que no se han borrado, tótems misteriosos que resguardan los secretos de lugares peligrosos.

Habiendo soportado graves penurias e impacientándose ante mis ordenes, los restantes soldados de mi grupo, unos tres, me abandonaron una noche. Robaron todas mis provisiones. El día anterior los escuché hablar sobre mi incompetencia y mis malos hábitos de preocuparme más por mis cuadernos y tomar notas, que por sobrevivir. Al menos dejaron intactos mis libros y diario, que seguramente no les ofrecía nada valiosos para su trayecto. Muerto de hambre, comencé a comer el papel en blanco de mi diario, para ganar fuerza y continuar el trayecto. Durante días les dije a mis soldados que si seguíamos la dirección del sol llegaríamos al occidente, hacia la zona boscosa de Moste. Ellos tomaron hacia el norte. Sólo, en aquel inmenso vacío, empecé a cantar el _Himno de los Condenados_.

Durante siete días camine sin descanso por las noches para no soportar el calor abrazador del sol, y me enterraban en la arena en el día. No pude conciliar el sueño y a menudo me levantaba, hablando sólo y chillando. Al amanecer del octavo día, vi a lo lejos una hilera de árboles que se perfilaban en el horizonte. Intente correr hacia ellos, pero solo daba pequeños pasos un tanto más veloces que los normales. Agotado, sediento y sin nada que comer, con mi mochila llena por mis diarios y libros – los cuales muchas veces estuve a punto de convertir en una fogata para darme calor o terminar de comer el cuero con el cual estaban forrados –, lance un grito de júbilo al alcanzar por fin mi objetivo.

En aquel oscuro y triste bosque, deambulé sin rumbo hasta encontrar un lago en el cual sacie mi sed. Bebí tanto que escupí y vomité posteriormente el agua que llenaba mis entrañas, luego caí mareado junto a un árbol y me dormí en aquel sitio. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, lo que si sé es que unos Flymons me encontraron y estubieron a punto de matarme. Haciendo un geste de desdén, uno de ellos se me acerco y con su cuerpo empezó a danzar en código. Como había estudiado aquella danza típica de los insectos, me apresure a sacar el sello real de la casa de los reyes demonio – el cual llevaba en mi diario –, ahora perteneciente a Piedmon. El insecto se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos y temí por mi vida. No obstante aquellos animales sin habla me guiaron hacia su santuario, en la espesura del bosque.

En un claro, bañado por la luz del día, pude ver como se erguía en el centro una enorme mansión de madera decorada con colores chillones. La gama y variedad de los mismos se acerca a los tonos pasteles y suaves. El techo y los bordes de las paredes, además de las puertas, el barandal y las ventanas, están pintados de un rojo carmesí apagado, mientras que las paredes oscilan entre el azul cielo y el blanco. La construcción da la impresión de tratarse de la parte superior de un ser vivo: el centro de la casa se eleva por sobre los costados, estos últimos se extienden hacia los lados adentrándose en partes del bosque, mientras que el centro cuenta con la puerta principal y un balcón en la parte superior, seguido de un segundo piso cuyo techo forma unas especies de rulos semejantes a la peluca de un muñeco victoriano. Las ventanas poseen unos marcos arqueados hacia abajo como si se trataran de cejas y todo el conjunto parece dar la impresión de encontrarse de mal humor. Posteriormente me enteré que la casa no solo era una vivienda, sino también un juguete creado por el señor del lugar como medio para proteger sus dominios y acabar con sus enemigos. Por medio de un mecanismo oculto dentro de la casa, era posible convertirla en un enorme robot que abruma a sus oponentes con su fuerza. En la entrada de la mansión me esperaba un Kiwimon que me dio la bienvenida. Al entrar, es posible ver una enorme sala de despacho con dos escaleras en los extremos del cuarto que permiten subir al segundo piso. El piso de madera, pulido y esmaltado, logra aquel brillo propio de la madera lijada con cuidado, con un color suave y fino. Los adornos de la entrada son impresionantes, un enorme candelabro, que se alza en el centro de la sala y que tiene innumerables bombillas, corona el conjunto. Si giras a la izquierda, te encuentras un pasillo que conduce a varias habitaciones con usos reservados para guardar juguetes y cachivaches sin ninguna utilidad. Al fondo de ese pasillo encuentras la cocina. El pasillo de la derecha contiene muchísimas otras habitaciones, mucho más oscuras y también llenas de cosas que el dueño de la casa reunió para su diversión.

En la noche, ofrecieron un banquete en mi honor, el cual contenía suculentas tortillas de patatas y huevo, empanadas de salmón, tortas de pisana, pasteles de vaca y buey, venados en agraz y pollos sazonados con salsa de miel y especies de diversos sabores; cisne asado y palomas a las brasas; lampreas de Nor y cigüeñas, grullas y pavos rellenos con col, cilandro y salvia; ensaladas de brionia, de lúpulo, malva, achicoria; vinos secos y curtidos, almendras y almizcle; pastelería pesada, tartas de flor de sauco, arroces con leches espolvoreadas de cinamomo, que necesitaban tragos de cerveza para bajar por la garganta. Ante semejante variedad de alimentos perdí el control sobre mí mismo y devore cuanto ponían frente a mí: atice con el fuego de los manjares la furia de mis sentidos. Habiendo pasado varios meses en el desierto sin nada que comer, salvo unas cuantas hojas cubiertas con arena y duro cuero de correas, todo esto se me hacía un milagro. Lloré de felicidad en la mesa de los comensales. Poco después de devorar hasta el último bocado que mis tripas soportaron, abandone la sala y me dirigí a mis aposentos en el segundo piso, donde una mullida cama, algo que no sentía desde que comencé mi travesía en el desierto, me esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por sonidos estruendos proveniente del interior de la casa. El sonido se repitió varias veces, cada vez más fuerte. Abandone la somnolencia que me unía a las sabanas y me tambalee por el pasillo hasta que descubrí la fuente del ruido. En una habitación, ubicada en el centro de aquel inmenso corredor, alguien arrojaba muñecos de porcelana contra el piso y las paredes. Estallaban en miles de pedazos, dispersándose por doquier. El responsable de semejante algarabía se destornillaba de risa con cada golpe seco de la porcelana al quebrarse: así fue como me encontré con el amo de la mansión: Puppetmon. Este digimon marioneta, que vive como el "rey del bosque con engranajes mecánicos", proyecta su macabra sombra sobre inmensos dominios que oscurecen las espesuras de esta selva negra.

A Puppetmon le conocí varios años atrás, cuando llegó por primera vez al castillo de Piedmon. En ese entonces se llamaba Pinochimon y decía haber sido fabricado de la madera corrupta de un Cherrimon. Odiaba su nombre, pues al pronunciar cualquier mentira veía como su nariz crecía, y para colmo de males mentía mucho y por nimiedades, por lo que su nariz sobresalía de su cara todo el tiempo. Nos dijo que buscaba a su creador. Piedmon no se presentó frente a él en su verdadera apariencia la primera vez que lo vio, al contrario, adopto la forma de un hechicero y engatuso al inocente pelele a que lo acompañara a una torre del castillo. Además de esos dos, estábamos yo y un Evilmon que le hacíamos compañía a nuestro amo; ambos permanecíamos intranquilos ante el ritual demoníaco que nuestro señor empezó a realizar aquel día. Piedmon trazo un círculo en una habitación vacía del primer piso y ordenó a todos los acompañantes que nos metiéramos dentro. Pero el Evilmon se rehusó; presa de un pánico inexplicable empezó a temblar y a murmurar maldiciones. El brujo le ordenó que no se moviera. Yo casi me sentí tentado a recitar exorcismos prohibidos que había aprendido en un libro sagrado. Al cabo de un momento, el Evilmon sintió que algo lo agarró por la nuca; se asustó, vaciló y suplicó por su vida. Piedmon lo hecho del círculo y comenzó a golpearlo. Oímos un trueno, seguido de varios aullidos. En ese momento de confusión y miedo, yo escapé por la ventana y el Evilmon lo hizo por la puerta. Nos encontramos al otro lado de la torre, y vimos como nubes de tormenta se formaron en el cielo y los relámpagos sonaban con toda potencia. Una oscuridad negra descendió sobre la torre, mientras fuertes lamentos surgían de los aposentos de los cuales habíamos huido a toda prisa. Espantados, nos quedamos escuchando. Cuando terminó semejante espectáculo, nos dirigimos a la habitación que habiamos abandonado y vimos cómo estaba llena de agujeros: humo y ascuas de fuego emergían de las paredes. Pinochimon se encontraba molido a golpes. Durante los siguientes dos días se debatió entre la vida y la muerte. Al tercer día se levantó y visitó a Piedmon que le reveló su verdadera apariencia. Dijo que por fin entendía quién era y qué haría de ahora en adelante. Ya no se llamaría Pinochimon, sino Puppetmon: su nariz dejo de crecer, pero continuaba mintiendo constantemente.

Para un digimon común, el tirano de madera huele a azufre. Pequeño, deforme y cruel, es una existencia malvada. A todas partes va acompañado de una maza de acero recubierta de cromo, la parte superior de la maza tiene una forma parecida al tambor de un revolver. Empaqueta las recamaras con balas y pólvora y cuando sacude la maza sobre sus víctimas las mata al instante, no solo por el férreo golpe que propina semejante artilugio, sino también por el estallido de la pólvora en las recamaras superiores. Sus enemigos sufren de terribles quemaduras y a menudo mueren más bien por las heridas producidas por estas últimas que por los golpes de la vara. Quienes solicitan hablar con él en privado son recibidos en una habitación con un banquillo puesto en un extremo donde Puppetmon los atiende con gusto. Él se sentaba en una silla ubicada frente a la del huésped, y practicaba una de sus más desagradables costumbres: apoyaba el extremo romo de su bastón sobre el pie de quien solicita una audiencia con él, si el visitante sabía ser dueño de sí mismo a pesar del dolor, Puppetmon le concedía lo que necesitaba. Si no, lo colgaba de unos ganchos al otro lado de la habitación y practicaba tiro al blanco con el invitado.

La apariencia y comportamiento de Puppetmon desentonan con su personalidad violenta y sádica. Juega como un niño inocente con los miles de juguetes que almacena en los cuartos de su mansión, hasta que se aburre de ellos y los quema en piras en el patio de su jardín. Algunas veces los tira desde lo alto del balcón o los parte en pedazos, arrancándoles las extremidades, cabeza y torso. Otras veces simplemente los retuerce hasta romperlos o los ata a cohetes – que construye con sus rudimentarios conocimientos en aeronáutica y su dominio en la pólvora – y los manda a volar hasta que revientan por los aires liberando chispas de colores. Pero lo aterrador de semejante marioneta no es su trato hacia los objetos sin vida, lo que aterra es como cosifica a todos y a todo a su alrededor. Es común que llame juguetes a sus sirvientes y esclavos. Estos últimos reciben el mismo trato de su parte que el resto de los objetos que manipula y de los que se siente dueño. En sus momentos de mal humor, usa sus hilos de marioneta para capturar a cuanto digimon esté a su alcance; como sus finos hilos penetran el sistema nervioso de quienes se encontraban en su poder, secuestra sus voluntades a placer y los obligaba ejecutar poses obscenas o combatir hasta causarse graves daños. Algunos de los prisioneros de semejante treta son sorprendidos con bromas de mal gusto como cañonazos disparados desde las ventanas de la mansión o bombas que arroja al azar, mientras las victimas son incapaces de moverse.

En su feudo, Puppetmon infringe cuantas leyes el sentido común dicta y atropella la libertad y los derechos de quienes le sirven. A menudo sus seguidores y plebe se ocultan en los matorrales, los acantilados y vados esperando no ser encontrados. Cuando esto sucede, y sucede con frecuencia, va a una habitación especial que tiene en el segundo piso, a la cual solo puede acceder él con una llave mágica. La habitación está llena de pantallas y monitores especiales, junto a ellos hay una cantidad de controles, mapas, figurines hechos a mano para practicar vudú y cientos de miles de otras cosas más como canicas, guantes, bloques de plástico, camiones, balones, etc… Si un criado escapa es ubicado inmediatamente por las cámaras y dispositivos electrónicos que se extienden como una red por todas partes. Su imagen aparece en los monitores y Puppetmon comienza su partida especial con la víctima que, atrapada por las trampas y pasadizos movedizos de su captor, termina por perderse en la espantosa jungla. En algunas ocasiones es teletransportada por medio de hechicería y golpeada por objetos al azar que salen de ninguna parte. Puppetmon goza al engañar y sacar de sus casillas a los digimons de carne y hueso que terminan lastimados por sus macabras ocurrencias.

Cuando el pobre martirizado se queda impotente ante semejantes trampas, Puppetmon pasa a la segunda etapa de sus monstruosos delirios. Su habitación especial está llena de armas grandes y pequeñas, disfruta especialmente con los rifles de precisión y pistolas automáticas. No obstante su arma favorita es una Magnum .44 que guarda con celo debajo de su almohada, la cual limpia y frota a diario para tenerla lista para estas ocasiones. Poseído por un impulso violento de agresión y dominio comienza a patrullar la zona en donde se encuentra su presa. El digimon fugitivo, agotado y apaleado por los artefactos malignos que plagan los alrededores, debe volver a emprender la huida cuando el "rey del bosque" sale de cacería armado hasta los dientes. En esos momentos, el miedo absoluto se apodera de las víctimas y él entona una canción que compuso para el disfrute de sus correrías. "En este bosque donde los gritos se pierden, / Las caras preciosas son mi blanco y destino, / Y no importa si hablas, no importa si tiemblas, jamás digo nada, / Porque el juego me hastía y yo te rompo la cara". Fui espectador de varias de esas persecuciones en las que imponía su ley a los más débiles: le voló la tapa de los sesos a más de uno y le reventó el estómago a varios otros con sus armas de gran calibra. A menudo disparaba al aire para obligar a la presa a salir, y fallaba asiduamente sus tiros para prolongar su enfermizo juego.

En numerosas oportunidades vi a Puppetmon invadido por un profundo arrepentimiento. Al haber destruido un juguete valioso o matado a un criado desobediente que le era grato, se tiraba al suelo y pasaba días lamentándose de haber destruido o asesinado algo que le era importante. Su deseo de encontrar amigos, de los que carecía por completo debido a su devaluación desdeñosa de los demás, lo atormentaba siempre. Aparecía corriendo por los lugares más solitarios de su mansión, dándose golpes en la cabeza y postrándose de rodillas, llorando sin consuelo, ante su falta compañeros. No obstante, este deseo de entablar amistad con alguien, aunque sincero, era imposible de lograr en él, pues Puppetmon desconocía la empatía y los lazos afectivos. Reducía a todos simples objetos y su falta de honestidad le impedía comprender los sentimientos de quienes lo rodeaban. Estos episodios de duelo duraban poco tiempo, era común verlo recuperarse tan pronto como caía en la depresión más extrema. Todos esos bruscos cambios de estado lo hacían aún más peligroso, ya que quienes pretendían ganarse su favor a menudo terminaban cayendo en desgracia al acabarse la paciencia de su amo. Puppetmon encarna la soberbia, el abuso del poder y el desdén por la vida mejor que cualquier otro ser que haya conocido. Como se considera perfecto, no tolera las críticas de otros a su carácter y su forma de ser. Sus sirvientes, la mayoría de las veces, se deshacen en continuadas y unánimes adulaciones que le rinden idolatría, bastantes como para alucinar al digimon más sereno. Ese sentimiento de adoración se apodero del propio Puppetmon e inundo su espíritu de narcisismo. Para conservarse rodeado de semejantes nubes de incienso, mantener su prestigio y admiración, buscó en el terror y la violencia una superioridad que debía poco a la oposición más que a la fuerza. Y con el tiempo esto se convertirá en su perdición.

Puppetmon representa aquella locura sangrienta a la que nadie parece poder, o querer, poner freno. Empapando el aire de miedo, un miedo insuperable, del cual todos quieren salvarse, el tirano obliga a los demás a denunciar, calumniar y entregar a sus semejantes para así lamer las botas al déspota de turno, como si una parte de los digimons existiese únicamente para sufrir sus desmanes. Esta opresión que se manifiesta sin máscara, hace que la totalidad de las vidas sean reducidas a objetos por una subjetividad absoluta que se instaura como poseedora exclusiva del poder y el derecho. "Procurarse satisfacción a expensas de otros", "mi goce al precio que sea, el resto del mundo puede hundirse", son las formulas con las que Puppetmon rige su vida, aunque el mismo no lo sabe. Creo que su actitud hacia la vida y hacia los demás puede reducirse al siguiente silogismo: Disfruto, luego existo; si yo existo, el mundo puede perfectamente dejar de existir; como el mundo deja de existir, solo mi goce es verdadero y nada más. Estas son las conclusiones a las que llegue después de observar sus acciones por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, yo también le tengo miedo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Horror

La contemplación estética del mal no puede cegarnos al ver el sufrimiento ajeno a través de un cristal que no comprendemos. Sin embargo, en muchos momentos, algunos hombres de genio (literatos, historiadores y filósofos) le han dado la palabra a las atrocidades que se han cometido en ciertos momentos en las sociedades y las civilizaciones. En sí mismas ellas son duras con los individuos. El volver sobre el horror puede que tenga algo de "liberador" para quienes han sido victimizados, pero el quedar atrapado en la muerte no puede ser el mensaje final de semejante relato. En este mundo de la comunicación, dónde los signos parecen haberse despedido de su sentido último (pierden cada vez más y más profundidad), se pone en peligro la expresión misma de la sensualidad y el sentimiento, es necesario sacudirse la rutina con experiencias límite. Este capítulo es quizás el más brutal que escrito hasta la fecha, hago una descripción explicita de torturas y homicidios, por lo que me veré forzado a cambiar el rango de la historia al paso que voy. Además, vuelvo al estilo de escritura de mis primeros capítulos.

* * *

><p><em>"¡La vida no es más que una sombra que pasa, un cómico que se pavonea y agita una hora sobre la escena y después no se le oye más…; un cuento narrado por un idiota con gran aparato, y que nada significa!"<em>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>Horror<br>**

**Día 10 de 1245 de la Segunda Creación**

Después de décadas de luchas civiles para acumular el poder y la riqueza en sus manos, el oro y la sangre inundan los pasillos del Castillo de Piedmon. A su lado atrae toda clase de monstruos corrompidos por la oscuridad y la avaricia, deseoso de repartir el botín que les será dado por la muerte y la violencia. Muchos buscan ejercer su poder, recibir órdenes, sentir su fuerza y utilizar su energía para aplastar a alguien. Otros solamente obedecen por miedo. El tirón de la gloria, las ambiciones, grandes y pequeñas, la ardiente de necesidad de los soldados de todos los rangos de participar en una gran campaña juntos, componen esta amalgama de sueños y deseos, ignominiosos y banales, que sumergen al universo en el caos. El Amo Oscuro Piedmon es un genio de la guerra psicológica y ha conseguido someter por medio del terror a muchas aldeas y pequeñas regiones vecinas que se sienten intimidadas ante nuestro poder. Aquellos que se resisten, guiados por algún afán independencia o justicia, son hechos prisioneros o ejecutados.

La estrategia es simple: hay que infundir terror o miedo en los digimons para conquistarlos. En orden de conseguir semejante objetivo, es necesario romper su organización y someterlos a nuestros mandatos. Los escuadrones de la muerte recorren las aldeas y pueblos aledaños, entran a las casas de los vecinos y residentes para observar cómo viven y que tienen. A continuación, a través de la coacción física, proceden a seleccionar a un número determinado de blancos posibles, hacen una lista de quienes representan un peligro inmediato y los reúnen en la plaza. El líder del escuadrón lee las imputaciones de sus víctimas y a continuación procede a torturarlos. Algunos son colgados vivos de los árboles y se mesen de aquí y allá todo el día. Otros son arrojados a un pozo cubiertos de gusanos hasta que son devorados por las alimañas. Algunos mueren de frío, congelados gracias a los poderes de los Hyougamon que acompañan a nuestro ejército. Entre los más desafortunados se encuentran los que son hervidos en aceite de resina y los que enfrentan la noche eterna dentro del Mar Oscuro. Cuando este proceso acaba en un determinado sitio, vuelve a repetirse sucesivamente en el resto de lugares que se convierten en blanco estratégico de dominio.

Para entender la gravedad del asunto, es necesario exponer un ejemplo: En una ocasión nuestros soldados llegaron a la Ciudad Estrella, en los límites de nuestro reino. La ciudad era gobernada por Starmon, quién al principio lideró varias escaramuzas contra nuestras tropas de choque, pero pronto comprendió la inutilidad de resistir a nuestras fuerzas compuestas de miles de guerreros. Por lo que la terminamos ocupando sin ninguna resistencia y su gobierno fue entregado a un Skullsatamon que profirió horribles vejaciones a sus ciudadanos, privándolos de sus bienes y de sus libertades más elementales. Starmon fue desterrado del reino, huyendo hacia la región boscosa del este y desde allí preparó una contraofensiva que se convertiría en una guerra abierta con el tiempo.

Skullsatamon empezó a confiscar los edificios, propiedades y cualquier artefacto de valor a sus cautivos. Los soldados removieron hasta los cimientos las casas particulares recogiendo todo cuanto pudiera ser vendido a un buen precio. Llenaron una larga hilera de carros que fueron enviados al castillo como tributo. Satisfechos con una conquista tan fácil e incruenta, algunos de los mandos altos decidieron pedir que de la ciudad fueran expulsados sus habitantes y luego convertirla en una fortaleza para señorear el lugar y ejercer mayor presión en este territorio hostil. Esta orden terrible inspiró el mayor entusiasmo, o quizás locura, de los oprimidos. El pueblo de la Ciudad Estrella, que había soportado con paciencia inaudita los excesos de la soldadesca y la opresión de un gobernador ruin, sentía un orgullo indomable cuando se trataba de la existencia de su patria. El pasto seco que venía acumulándose, poco a poco, alrededor del descontento provocado por semejantes medidas, estaba listo para quemarse a la menor chispa.

Con nuestros soldados cada vez más irresponsables, causando daños más y más insoportables a los habitantes de la región, no paso mucho tiempo cuando, después de una pelea en una fiesta dedicada al antiguo dios del digimundo, un Evilmon rompió algunas de las estatuas de los feligreses que hacían una conmemoración a su divinidad. La indignación y la humillación se habían acumulado demasiado y fluyeron como un torrente incontrolable que desbordo cualquier límite. Hartos de soportar semejantes atropellos, la población opuso una tenaz resistencia, que se haría más encarnizada en la medida en que la lucha degeneraba y se convertía en una verdadera guerra sin cuartel. Los alzamientos se produjeron por doquier. Un Assaultmon, comandante general de las fuerzas de ocupación, movilizó un batallón que, sin previo aviso, abrió fuego contra la multitud: estalló la exasperación popular y durante todo el día cundieron los ataques contra escuadrones de "invasores extranjeros" y "demonios ateos". Assaultmon se comprometió a no ametrallar a más sideritas. Pero no cesó el espectáculo de la muerte, agravado por el horror de la represalia; faltando a su palabra, el comandante cibernético ordenó a los pelotones de ejecución compuestos por Commandramons a que fusilaran masivamente a multitud de citadinos, muchos de los cuales no participaron en la rebelión. A altas horas de la madrugada resonaban todavía las siniestras descargas del Palacio, del Estadio y la Monclor, con faroles en mano a falta de luz para afinar puntería contra los infelices sentenciados. Los primeros chispazos de una guerra rebosante de odio y resentimiento habían comenzado.

Al principio, Skullsatamon no les dio importancia a los motines, acostumbrado a tratar a sus oponentes de forma sanguinaria, estaba seguro de cambiar los sentimientos de sus gobernados si mostraba firmeza. Entonces les permitió a sus lacayos que apagaran el incendio aplicando los mismos métodos contra los que se habían alzado los sublevados. Cuéntase que un humilde Yasyamon anciano llevado por los soldados a la plaza de ejecución pública, por haber matado a varios demonios y criaturas al servicio del general, exclamó: "Muero tranquilo: si cada habitante de la ciudad hace como yo, mi tierra esta salvada". Su llamamiento no encontró oídos sordos, sino que propagó una rebelión como nunca antes se había visto, que no se contentó con los límites estrechos de la ciudad, sino que abarco la totalidad de la región. Los ciudadanos se lanzaron a la calle y las criaturas más pacíficas protagonizaron los más sangrientos hechos. Mil de nuestros guerreros perdieron la vida, otros dos mil fueron heridos en un solo día.

Las tropas de demonios fueron expulsadas de la ciudad, desbordadas por su incapacidad de mantener el orden, muchos corrieron cargados de tesoros que habían saqueado y, debido al peso de sus fardos y bolsas, fueron alcanzados por la muchedumbre enardecida que no se contentó con tomar prisioneros, sino que descargo su ira reprimida en los desafortunados que quedaban rezagados. El levantamiento fue brutal. Los soldados se enfrentaron contra una población hostil que no soportaba su presencia y los asesinaba al instante. Se instauro un gobierno rebelde y se empezó a preparar las defensas para el futuro asalto de la ciudad.

Empezaron a converger en la ciudad rebelde muchos de los antiguos exiliados del Imperio de Metal, especialmente antiguos capitanes y guardias que se habían opuesto al golpe de Estado protagonizado por Machinedramon. Un Andromon, antiguo teniente coronel del imperio, que se hizo llamar el Guardia de Plata, y quién se puso al mando de la Brigada del Brazo de Cromo, protagonizo la defensa de la ciudad. Aquel Andromon resulto ser un viejo veterano de guerra, intentó pedir moderación para con los prisioneros e imponer disciplina a los futuros defensores, consciente de la futura tormenta de acero que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, la rebelión inspiró a los "luchadores de los bosques", que estaban bajo el mando de Starmon, a realizar ataques cada vez más osados en contra de nuestras caravanas de suministros, acosadas por fuerzas que surgían de la nada; lanzaban sus ofensivas sorpresa desde los matorrales para luego perderse en la espesura de los árboles y montañas. Para paliar el dolor de sus sueños frustrados, aquel Starmon digievoluciono a un ser amargado y profundamente comprometido con el exterminio de las criaturas de la noche: DarkSuperStarmon se convirtió en el general más temido de los guerrilleros de esos bosques. Los digimons maltratados bajo su mando luchaban desesperadamente y combatían con gran ardor en contra de sus opresores. Aprovechándose de su amplio conocimiento del terreno y de los accidentes geográficos, sembraron una inseguridad generalizada en todas partes. No era raro que los destacamentos de demonios que penetraban en las profundidades de la arbolada, al ir a ocupar una aldea, encontraran las armas y restos de los camaradas que les precedieron colgando de los techos o tapias de las casas.

Atento a los acontecimientos que desestabilizaban las regiones cercanas a su Imperio, Machinedramon decidió probar las nuevas armas que había estado construyendo. Esta sería un nuevo tipo de guerra, basada en el poder y la tecnología. Todo se reduciría a quién tuviera mayor potencia de fuego y el dominio completo de la información. Como las máquinas monopolizaban ambos campos, lucharían aplicando sus ventajas naturales. Una guerra automática que demostraría su superioridad al aplicar la violencia organizada a través de formaciones, transmisión de órdenes en tiempo real y uso de formaciones cerradas y sincronizadas. Su intención era pulverizar con la máxima eficiencia y en el menor tiempo posible las reacciones hostiles de quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

Las fronteras eraj devoradas por las llamas y todo lo que hay en medio fue reducido a cenizas. El Amo Oscuro Piedmon veía con complacencia la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él: había llegado el momento de una demostración. En alguna ocasión dijo: "La mejor forma de gobernar es introyectar el miedo y la desesperación en nuestro opositores. Si realizamos matanzas espantosas, causamos lesiones incurables y hacemos que todos se vuelvan presa del vértigo de la destrucción y del despojo, habremos cumplido nuestro papel designado. Una hazaña no es gloriosa hasta que no ha sido enmarcada al rojo vivo y agujereado el alma de muchos." Se dispuso a enviar un mensaje de respuesta Machinedramon y dio luz verde a la invasión del Imperio de Metal: el "dragón infinito" no hizo esperar a su ejército. Habiendo dedicado gran cantidad de recursos a reforzar las fuerzas militares en los últimos años, compuestas en su mayoría de digimons que sufrieron una remodelación total, empezó junto con ellos su largo y fatigoso camino hacia el reducto de las fuerzas rebeldes. Cientos de Tankmons, Comandramons, Assaultmons, Sealsdramons, CannonBeemons, Pteramons y Mekanorimons traspasaron las fronteras y asediaron la ciudad.

Machinadramon decidió esperar un poco más antes de dar el golpe de gracia, quería dar tiempo para que se sosegasen los rebeldes y vieran la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Anhelaba infundir pavor y angustia continua a sus víctimas. Para ello hizo que sus soldados recorrieran los alrededores de las murallas varias veces al día, mientras golpeaban con sus armas hechas de metal el suelo, provocando un sonido ensordecedor y seco que anticipaba la invasión. No contento con ello, ordeno a los Pteramons surcar los cielos de la ciudad. Los soldados arrojaron desde las alturas panfletos amenazadores diciendo que "todo aquel quién permanezca dentro de la ciudad al comenzar el ataque, morirá". Las advertencias no calaron hondo en los corazones de los asediados, en vez de eso reforzaron su espíritu de lucha, pues no había escapatoria.

Con todo, los rebeldes ganaron una corta tregua que aprovecharon al máximo. Aquellos condenados a muerte no se doblegaron; las hazañas maravillosas que a veces hacen los digimons solo se explican por la desesperación. Así ocurrió esta vez. Los jóvenes y los adultos, desde sus etapas bebes hasta sus formas perfeccionadas, todos los que estaban en la ciudad se apresuraron a colaborar en la defensa. Llegaron refuerzos desde el bosque, DarkSuperStarmon fue llamado de vuelta, llevó a sus tropas y recuperó su puesto como gobernador. En este lugar jugaría su última partida

Cuando las tropas del imperio comenzaron por fin el asalto, vieron estupefactos como la ciudad estaba guarnecida por torres defensivas y puestos de combate inexpugnables. Los Pteramons y Tanksmons comenzaron el bombardeo. Miles de proyectiles y misiles fueron usados para machacar a los insurrectos con resultados desfavorables al avance de las tropas. Para franquear las murallas avanzaron columnas de Mekanorimons y Commandramons equipados para tal tarea, no obstante se toparon con fuerzas preparadas para repelerlos. Los sitiados convertirían esta lucha en un encuentro mortal donde los atacantes tendrían que tomar casa por casa y calle por calle para obtener la victoria.

Se intensificó el uso de maquinaria pesada para destruir las fortalezas y atacar los lugares vulnerables que eran expuestos por el uso masivo de armas de asedio. Pronto, la ciudad comenzó a ser reducida a un montón de ruinas, al mando de un general cuya única táctica consistió en martirizar a su población por medio de bombardeos masivos y el corte de los suministros de aprovisionamiento. El hambre causó estragos y la falta de medicinas terminó por acabar con los heridos. Al carecer de paquetes de datos, sake y hierbas medicinales, los defensores fueron reducidos hasta la inanición. Sin embargo la lucha se prolongó de forma indefinida. Las semanas transcurrieron y la resistencia se mantenía invicta, a pesar de sufrir bajas colosales. Las máquinas no estaban mejor, perdieron a muchos de los suyos.

Impaciento por no haber conseguido una victoria rápida, Machinedramon decidió usar sus armas más nuevas. Consiguió traer a Megidramon y Gigadramon, dos criaturas tecnológicas que superaban por mucho a cualquiera de sus otros soldados y les ordeno acabar con lo que quedaba. Esos monstruos obedecieron y comenzaron un genocidio. Todo fue devorado por las llamas cuando el ataque aéreo de los recién llegados demolió las últimas defensas intactas. No quedo nada. Incapaces de defenderse y mantener su resistencia, los sobrevivientes se entregaron al enemigo. Muchos fueron enviados como esclavos al Imperio de Metal, en donde encontrarían la muerte trabajando sin descanso. Algunos de los rebeldes consiguieron burlar a las tropas que mantenían el asedio y escaparon antes de que llegara el fin. Andromon estaba entre ellos. Por último, se ordenó pulverizar las edificaciones que habían quedado de pie y esparcir datos corruptos sobre la tierra para que ya nadie pudiera construir nuevamente en aquel lugar, y los chamanes de la zona oscura imprecaron maldiciones sobre alas ruinas.

La destrucción de la Ciudad Estrella no contuvo para nada la rebelión. Sin embargo, DarkSuperStarmon fue tomado prisionero al acabar el asedio y sometido a una horrible tortura. Un Giromon se convirtió en el verdugo escogido. Machinadramon en persona presencio el descuartizamiento con placer. Giromon tomó su sierra eléctrica con ambas manos y comenzó a despellejar vivo al reo, que vociferaba gritos incoherentes. "¡Ay de mí! ¿Por qué me destináis semejante castigo? ¿Es este el dolor de luchar por mi querida patria? Yo muero ahora, pero la injusticia debe ser vengada". Para ahogar los llantos del desdichado, el verdugo mando llamar a un Gawappamon a que tocara el Bolero de Ravel mientras desempeñaba su ingrata tarea. Todo el cuerpo DarkSuperStarmon se convirtió en una llaga abierta, y la sangre negra que broto de su interior se esparció por todos lados; podía apreciarse su interior oscuro sin protección; su digicore quedo al descubierto. Todos sus datos eran visibles a simple vista. Las palpitantes cadenas de información transparentaban su pecho, sus brazos y piernas, revelando hasta los más insignificantes fibras de su ser. Fueron expuestas sus vísceras y entrañas para que los ojos de los curiosos las observaran. Cuenta la leyenda, que a este desgraciado lo lloraron las hadas del bosque, las bestias y los insectos. La fértil tierra se humedeció y acogió las lágrimas que caían y las embebió en sus profundidades; cuando las convirtió en agua, las echo a los aires para crear el lago más cristalino que existe en aquella tierra.

Así acabo el primer capítulo de una triste serie de eventos que sumió la zona en una guerra feroz. Lo que habían comenzado los demonios, fue terminado por las máquinas.


	7. Capítulo 7 Odio

Con este capítulo cierro la historia anterior, la destrucción del Este y el aplacamiento de la rebelión. Aquí no me contengo, hago una descripción a todas luces de una cantidad de hechos y acciones amorales, típicas de las guerras. Por supuesto, no se trata de una historia alegre ni mucho menos, quise plasmar al máximo en esta historia las repercusiones de un mundo sin moral y condenado a la oscuridad, el triunfo de la maldad con todas sus implicaciones. El siguiente capítulo será una crónica o un sumario donde describiré la historia del digimundo y hablaré sobre los demonios, la filosofía, Clockmon, etc…

* * *

><p><em>"Los fuertes hacen cuanto pueden y los débiles sufren cuanto deben"<em>

_Tucídides_

* * *

><p><strong>Odio<strong>

**Día 105 del 1250 de la Segunda Creación.**

Sin su armadura, con su cabeza mojada en señal de luto, el venerable dominación Dominimon, con la vehemencia elocuente de un predicador desde lo alto del pulpito, sermonea a todos los presentes sin hacer rango de distinción: "¿Osáis dormitar a la sombra de una placentera seguridad, en medio de una vida frívola como la de una flor del jardín, mientras vuestros hermanos hadas de los bosques no tienen más morada que las rocas asentadas a cielo abierto o las tumbas que se alzan sobre el suelo? ¡Cuánta muerte vertida! Nunca los guardianes del viento se han visto humillados de esta manera, nunca, antes de ahora, han visto sus territorios tan salvajemente asolados". Estas fueron las primeras palabras de indignación pronunciadas por un ángel de rango, cuando la guerra en Swapping alcanzaba su punto más álgido. Desde hace cinco años, las fuerzas unidas de máquinas y demonios convierten en un cementerio los bosques del Este. Dominimon continuó su discurso de condena: "Me dirijo a todos nuestros seguidores de los Tres Ángeles en Swapping, la tierra de Anjan, Golja, gloria, hadas y nobleza; Swapping, la tierra que se ha levantado en contra del sometimiento; que se ha levantado para enfrentar la injusticia y a los injustos. Swapping, la tierra del sacrificio y la entrega desinteresada; Swapping, la tierra de la grandeza y el desafío. Les digo, la paz sea con ustedes. ¡O amados héroes! Paz con ustedes. ¡O guerreros santos, que nos libran del Mal e imponen el Bien! Su lucha no ha sido abandonada, su guerra no ha sido traicionada. Ahora las fuerzas de la luz se unen para ayudar a sus hermanos en esta crisis que desata la mayor amenaza sobre el mundo digital jamás vista. Por eso, hay que decirle a los Amos Oscuros: ustedes son los líderes de las bandas de criminales, decirles que su época de dominación y engaño ha pasado. Jamás se convertirán en los dioses que pretenden ser." Concluye el más sabio de la jerarquía celestial, haciendo un llamado al reclutamiento voluntario para luchar contra los virus en las fronteras de Altarus. La ira de Dominimon es comprensible, pues el fortalecimiento y expansión de la oscuridad se ha hecho irrefrenable en los últimos años. Era tiempo de que los ángeles, fanáticos que nunca dejan ver sus rostros, lanzaran una cruzada contra sus eternos enemigos: los demonios. Con estas palabras, pronunciadas al otro lado de la frontera, soy recibido en la tierra de los nogales.

En el Este se libra una batalla, no por el control de una provincia o ciudad, sino por el control del mundo. Se me envió a este lugar para ser testigo de las atrocidades que se cometen a diario. Observo, en silencio, las carnicerías perpetradas por los soldados, que son alentados por sus oficiales, a causar tanto daño como sea posible a los sublevados. Cerca de nuestro campamento, no es raro ver como abaten a desorganizadas bandas de refugiados que huyen despavoridos ante el avance de los nuestros. Ubicado en una montaña en lo más alto, el pico Brouter, señoreamos el bosque de Swapping. Desde esta altura vertical, puedo elevarme hasta la categoría de un halcón y observar en el suelo los múltiples desordenes e injusticias que acontecen cada día. Atónito, contemplo la inmensidad de esta vasta región que será sojuzgada.

Encima de esta montaña, los vigías ejercen un poder implacable. Capaces de divisar hasta el mínimo movimiento de las bestias que pueblan este inmenso valle, se lanzan al ataque como aves de rapiña dispuestas a matar a sus presas.

Para llevar a cabo tan funesta tarea, Piedmon designó a un "ángel exterminador" que tomó el mando de sus ejércitos: Puppetmon. Aquel muñeco de madera, de ojos ausentes y temperamento volátil, tenía un agujero en lugar de corazón. Si hubiera diseccionado a semejante títere y abierto su pecho, encontraría una mancha negra sin fondo, un abismo nauseabundo. Piedmon, olímpicamente indiferente al odio que tantos habitantes del bosque sentían por él, proclamo como suyos los pantanos, ríos y cordilleras de la región de Swapping. Sus pobladores, digimons salvajes y toscos, que vivían en manadas, tribus o eran solitarios, según su respectiva especie, consideraron aquello un insulto. Acostumbrados a vivir de forma independiente, su naturaleza se resistía a ser sometida a las ordenes de un señor oscuro el cual ni siquiera conocían. Puppetmon fue puesto al mando de diez batallones, compuestos de guerreros que no conocían la derrota y armado con plenos poderes para cometer cualquier delito, únicamente limitados por su falta de imaginación. Aquello debió de estimular su fantasía, pues se preparó para arrancarle a todos los seres del bosque aullidos de dolor que jamás olvidarían.

Las fuerzas a su mando entendieron la conquista como un saqueo sistemático, llevado a cabo a toda regla: los temibles Phelasmon integraban la vanguardia de cada expedición, luego seguían los Nohemon que vigilaban los alrededores y actuaban de exploradores; seguidos de los rehenes, que iban atados de dos en dos, y cerraba la marcha un escuadrón de Fugamons. El bosque vivía sumido en el terror y las matanzas que se produjeron aquí fueron muchísimo más monstruosas que las realizadas en la Ciudad Estrella y sus alrededores, pues no se realizaban por necesidad, sino a sangre fría, bajo la inspección de los comandantes que a menudo emborrachaban a los soldados para realizar tan deplorable trabajo de verdugos. El vandalismo se convirtió en la norma y las órdenes eran acatadas sin ningún miramiento. La devastación no tuvo precedentes. Cuando alguien se resistía obedecer, era colgado por los pies de un árbol hasta que entrara en razón. Si esto no servía entonces sus miembros eran atados a Skullmamothmons que los despedazaban o eran aplastados bajo el peso de sus pisadas.

Piedmon era quien inspiraba a Puppetmon aquellos medios terribles y barbaros, como dignos de su grandeza, mandado a entregar al "fuego el bosque hasta que no quedara árbol, piedra o cañada intacta". "Para que nuestra diversión no acabé nunca es necesario mantener la sangre fresca: por eso debes apuñalar, destrozar y degollar; a cuantos más mejor. La rebelión debe ser aplastada sin piedad". El nombre de Puppetmon se hizo tristemente célebre por su ferocidad; para adquirir un aspecto más feroz aún, se rodeó de una manada de Fangmons que dormían siempre cerca de él. En el momento en que se sentía muy aburrido, lo cual sucedía a menudo, lanzaba a sus perros salvajes al ataque y practicaba cacería en los alrededores. Las víctimas, normalmente pequeños digimons en etapa de desarrollo, caían con frecuencia en las fauces de los lobos para ser despedazadas, o eran baleados por las armas automáticas y semiautomáticas del cazador inexperto que reía, alegremente, cuando atinaba un tiro de gracia. Las lapidaciones, crucifixiones, latigazos, pillajes y capturas se convirtieron en norma. No obstante tuvieron poco éxito frente a la rebelión.

Los luchadores de los bosques se aprovecharon del terreno y conducían a las bandas de guerreros incautos a emboscadas preparadas desde lo alto. En este terreno, donde hay más árboles que digimons, la situación se hizo insoportable. Los grupos rebeldes se dividieron en varias facciones: _Las bestias, Las hadas guardianas, La ley de la abeja, el Shaman_. Cuando no luchaban contra nosotros, peleaban entre ellas por recursos y prestigio para mantener la guerra. Las bestias mataban a los insectos, las hadas peleaban contra los chamanes y todos terminaban por echarle más fuego al caos existente. Los ángeles de Altarus apoyaron a sus co-fraternos las hadas.

Entre todos los líderes rebeldes hubo uno que sobresalía sobre el resto. El "general torbellino", MedievalDukemon, un "héroe legendario" que salvó el reino de Witchelny y se unió a la refriega en nombre de la libertad e igualdad de todos los digimons oprimidos. MedievalDukemon era tuerto, el golpe de una hoz le había llevado a perder su ojo izquierdo. Para insuflar valor a los suyos e inspirar temor al enemigo, marchaba siempre al frente de su ejercitro. Puppetmon tenía en tan alta estima a este adversario, que muchas veces se limitaba a plantarle frente desde lejos y dejaba que se retirara con sus soldados sin presentar batalla. En el momento en que las tropas mixtas de la Zona Oscura y el Imperio de Metal entraban en confrontación con él, eran derrotadas y salían corriendo.

MedievalDukemon les dijo a sus tropas que lucharía con ellas hasta su último aliento, dormía en una cama de paja y realizaba las labores más duras junto con sus soldados. Juró combatir en todas partes por la libertad, lucharía contra la injusticia, primero en sí mismo y luego en los demás, sin importar cuál fuera su origen o afiliación. El reglamento militar de MedievalDukemon prescribía obediencia ciega. Antes de cada batalla, se rezaba en común a la antigua diosa Iggdrasil. El ejército entero se postraba ante la Altísima e imploraba su ayuda. Atraídos por las continuas victorias de su jefe, muchos se unieron a sus filas. MedievalDukemon se convirtió en un padre para sus soldados.

Aquel guerrero de la justicia, casi ciego, preveía los ataques del enemigo con una clarividencia que parecía profética. Siempre supo lanzar a tiempo la contraofensiva conveniente, de modo que, en más de una ocasión, lo que parecía un desastre inevitable se transformaba en una victoria. En medio de sus triunfos, MedievalDukemon formó personalmente algunos jefes militares capacitados, con el fin de que prosiguieran su obra en los campos de batalla, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dotado con las cualidades necesarias para acabar la labor que les fue encomendada. Cuando MedievalDukemon cayó enfermo, victima de una plaga que liberó Machinedramon a modo de prueba, las victorias de su rebaño se desvanecieron. Sus seguidores fueron dispersados y reducidos a la esclavitud, pero este triunfo no aseguro la victoria definitiva en la zona.

Semejante escenario no debilitó a la resistencia, que se volvió más sectaria y violenta. Las tumbas de los combatientes caídos eran cuidadosamente construidas en las laderas de las montañas más inaccesibles, luego eran cubiertas con rosas y se colocaban placas para enaltecer su martirio ante las hordas oscuras que traían la muerte. Los audaces golpes de mano iniciados en la Ciudad estrella se repitieron una y otra vez en este territorio. Las tropas de la resistencia estaban compuestas de seres audaces, de muy diversa condición, raza o dioses, pero al fin se unieron por su común patriotismo y odio a los invasores. Operaban en los campos quebrados por valles y ríos, desorganizando la comunicación, secuestrando a los nuestros para extraerles información, tendían emboscadas, acechaban a las tropas, apresaban convoyes y obstruían en los planes de continúo. El temor y la desmoralización se extendieron como una plaga entre los nuestros.

La automutilación, la negativa a formar parte de la primera línea, el desacato a las órdenes, etc... se hicieron comunes. Empezaron a haber motines en varias unidades del ejército. Con el fin de mantener la iniciativa, Piedmon le pidió a Puppetmon que diezmara a las tropas. En un comunicado, que yo redacté, se dice: "Las ordenes serán las siguientes: uno de cada diez soldados de la compañía insurrecta que se haya negado a marchar, sin perjuicio de los instigadores de la desobediencia, que pueden conocerse después, serán designados para ser ajusticiados. Cada soldado elegido tendrá colgado al cuello un letrero en que se lea "cobarde" escrito en lenguaje humano y digimon, será fusilado al llegar al punto designado de la ejecución y sus restos dispersados por todas partes". Nadie les pregunto a los amotinados las razones por las que deseaban dejar de luchar o se sumaban a la rebelión, nadie nunca se planteó siquiera la pregunta: eran traidores. Las tropas abrieron fuego sobre sus antiguos compañeros o los mataron a golpes, luego desfilaron frente a las motas de polvo que despedían sus cuerpos. Se oye la música.

En un intento desesperado de acabar con la lucha, Puppetmon tomó a la fuerza las aldeas y obligó a los residentes a que comieran un hongo venenoso que provocaba la pérdida de la memoria. Los sometidos a este tratamiento pronto se quedaban dormidos y al despertar no sabían quiénes eran, ni tampoco si tenían amigos o si hubiera alguien a quién conocieran y amaran. Los prisioneros así tratados eran embarcados para realizar trabajos forzados, al no recordar sus antiguas vidas tenían poco de que quejarse. Al dispersarse la noticia de semejante práctica, los digimons que eran sometidos al nuevo tratamiento escupían los hongos y se negaban a tragarlos. Entonces se los amenazaba con la muerte. De forma cobarde, los prisioneros irreductibles eran encerrados en un corral y asesinados. Los amigos y vecinos se cubrían las caras con sus manos, para evitar ver semejantes barbaries, otras veces apretaban los rostros de sus conocidos contra su pecho para sentir por última vez su calor antes de olvidarlos para siempre.

Como la guerra llegó a un punto muerto, Machinedramon decidió encargarse del asunto en persona. Su pensamiento conocía pocos límites y pronto ideó una estrategia de bombardeos estratégicos que pondría a nuestros enemigos de rodillas. Se acabarían las incursiones terrestres y el pillaje, en su lugar se implementarían invasiones aéreas apoyadas por ataques desde el cielo. Usando una fuerza mixta compuesta Sparrowmons, Pteramons, Wapsmons y Cannonbeamons, equipados con Bombmos, Missimons y BladeKugawamons, convertiría la zona en un enorme cráter. Machinedramon ordenó a "todo lo que vuele bombardear cualquier cosa que se mueva". Y siguiendo sus designios, las patrullas de bombarderos recorrieron todas partes aplicando su máxima. Las aldeas eran atacadas porque eran el único blanco visible para las naves, y la población local se veía obligada a huir a los pantanos y montes para esconderse de sus ataques, saliendo de noche para cultivar la tierra. Áreas enteras fueron reducidas a cenizas. Una vez las aldeas fueron destruidas, los puentes, presas, rieles, postes y cultivos se convirtieron en los nuevos blancos; los habitantes eran ametrallados por Tanksmons cuando huían. Como los pobladores se escondían en los bosques, Machinedramon diseño un virus que rociaron sobre los árboles y los desfoliaba al instante, matando y provocando mutaciones en los desafortunados que tocaran semejante programa (muchos se convirtieron en Raremons). El único lugar que quedo para ocultarse eran las cuevas que abundaban en esta región de laberintos y montañas, pero se convirtieron en el nuevo blanco de los Missimons guiados por láser de los ases aéreos. Una vez se agotaron todas estas opciones, no había más que los aldeanos pudiesen hacer y tomaron sus pertenencias para dirigirse al sur, convirtiéndose efectivamente en refugiados que esperaban el fin de la guerra. Una canción popular de ese entonces decía: "en los bosque y lagos a veces se escuchan la alegre canción de los Gekomons, pero es más común oír los chillidos de los mártires y heridos".

De todas mis posibles observaciones, hubo una que me llamo mucho la atención: el comportamiento de los guerreros en combate. Los demonios matan por muchas razones: para provar sus armas; porque están aburridos; porque sentian curiosidad de saber como es un digimon por dentro; porque están enojados y no se aguantan a sí mismos; pero antes que nada, esta la sensación de que sino matas te matan a tí. Al final piensan que es como si cazaran animales pequeños; se enfrentan siempre a la ira y al miedo, y como es algo que no les satisface, sin importar cuanto maten, continúan haciendo su trabajo y sus corazones se hacen más duros y más duros hasta quedar cauterizados. Es como si estuvieran ebrios, poseídos por la muerte. Un día fui testigo de cómo dos demonios sujetaron a un Otamamon por sus extremidades, un tercero tenía un cable de acero en sus manos con el que jugaba. Enrollo cada punta en una mano y acerco el cable a la boca del digimon capturado. Empezó a acerrarle los dientes mientras el pobre lanzaba gritos de dolor y botaba sangre. En otra ocasión, las fuerzas demoniacas llegaron a un pueblo, reunieron a los más pequeños y a los digimons femeninos en la plaza: los rociaron con petróleo y les prendieron fuego. Esos digimons, que morían en semejante hecatombe, torturaban a nuestros heridos.

Pero esto poco importa. La guerra va viento en popa y cada vez más soldados y armas llegan desde Altarus para alimentar la rebelión. Piedmon presume que la trampa esta tendida y la guerra secreta entre nuestros reinos se convertirá en una abierta. "Soy, dice, el único demonio capaz de machacar ángeles en trescientos años". Él sigue esperando el momento para lanzar un ataque definitivo. La más mínima provocación se convertirá en el infierno. Cuanto más se prolonga esta guerra fratricida, más cruel y sangrienta se vuelve. Parece una regresión a la barbarie del origen, cuando todos luchaban contra todos: la guerra civil del digimundo, como sería conocida esta confrontación, desencadenaba el deseo incontenible de cada uno de matar a su vecino. Nadie confiaba ahora en nadie y hasta la gente pacífica se mostraba agresiva. Aquella armonía y moderación, antaño virtudes señoras entre los digimons, eran ahora juzgadas como debilidad, en tanto que la dureza y la falta de escrúpulos llegaron a ser sinónimos de valor y coraje.

La guerra civil encendió confrontaciones por doquier. Por regla general, los digimons vacunas se apoyaban en Altarus y los virus en nosotros. Estallaron conflictos desastrosos; el asesinato de los adversarios y la confiscación de sus bienes eran algo corriente. Los odios entre vecinos eran insalvables y se saciaban con dosis masivas de violencia, los verdugos sacaban de los templos a los refugiados, que suplicaban perdón, los fuertes mataban a los débiles y las facciones adversarias incendiaban las casas de sus oponentes.

Al principio todos estos excesos causaban horror; más adelante, todos acabaron por acostumbrarse. El digimundo estaba herido de muerte.


	8. Capítulo 8 Tiempo

En este capítulo cambio de estilo, he preferido el género epistolar para poder escribir esta historia. Reproduzco lo que sería una especie de intercambio entre el autor de la historia y un informante que continuamente le envía material para escribir su historia en los momentos que no es testigo presencial. Ahora bien, la historia transcurre en un tiempo de campaña, a finales de la guerra narrada en el capítulo anterior. La referencia a Kali Yuga, proviene de la mitología Hindú, se trata del demonio de la ira, cuya época coincide con el fin del mundo y su renovación. También hago referencia a los "cuatro dioses de la montaña", nombre con el cual son presentados los Amos Oscuros en el primer episodio que aparecen y que hace referencia al budismo japonés. No encarnan a los dioses originales, sino a su contraparte oscura, inversión maldita de la armonía universal que, fuera de equilibrio, solo puede conducir al caos. Como prometí, cambiaran un poco de temas, aunque la historia seguirá tan desalmada como siempre. En estos momentos, estoy planteando el final de la misma, no creo que pase de los diez o los quince capítulos, entonces espero tener el final muy pronto.

* * *

><p><em>"Miles de perros infernales, llamados terroristas, andan sueltos entre la gente."<em>

_Edmund Burke_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 360 del año 1250 de la segunda Creación<strong>

Querido Wisemon,

Dormir cuatro horas al día, beber agua de lluvia, leche fermentada y sangre de ShimaUnimon, así es la vida de un demonio en guerra. Por la noche nos recompensan con carne putrefacta de murciélagos y la promesa de los tesoros que hay al otro lado de la frontera. Las privaciones son enormes y nuestra vida es dura. Ahora te escribo desde el campo de batalla, al otro lado este del bosque de Swappping.

Mientras te escribo estas líneas, el clima se ha hecho lúgubre y pesado. Una fuerte llovizna cubre la campiña y el campo es cubierto por una densa neblina. Me encuentro en la capital de Wallers, Schmut. Schmutzig Schmut, Schmut la sucia. Así llaman los soldados a este lugar sin ley. Aquí en Schmut, la muerte violenta viene a pie y toma muchas formas. A veces se disfraza como un demonio alado que le da una paliza a un Gaosmon y lo arroja a un agujero en la tierra para que no salga jamás. Otras veces simplemente se convierte en un ente impotente que observa como estalla una casa cuando el techo aplasta a sus habitantes.

En las afueras de Schmut hemos construido nuestro campamento. Obligamos a salir a todos los residentes y golpeamos sus extremidades con palos. Les dijimos que de ahora en adelante tienen nuevos amos. Los que pueden huyen al pantano para no ser obligados a trabajar en contra de su voluntad. Las ordenes de MetalSeadramon, quién relevo a Puppetmon como nuevo general al mando, son acatadas sin miramientos. En este lugar nos hemos apertrechado. Cuando recorro las calles con nuestros veteranos guerreros, paso junto a las fachadas de los edificios demolidos por los ataques anteriores. Todo ha sido reducido a cenizas. La totalidad de las viviendas están hundidas o semi-destruidas, es un paisaje que recuerda a las ruinas de nuestros ancestros en el Mar Oscuro, pero la diferencia subyace en que el fuego que despiden estas ruinas está caliente y humeante. Columnas de humo se elevan al cielo casi todo el tiempo.

Estamos haciendo limpieza en toda el área. Hay demasiados insurgentes por todas partes. MetalSeadramon juró aplicar fuerza bruta sobre los que se resistan. "Los digimons bestias, dice, solo entienden la fuerza, y ahora que tenemos el poder los trataremos como se merecen". "Y cómo solíamos ser tratados", agregó una vez un prisionero Flaremon antes de que lo condujeran a un campo de trabajo forzado. MetalSeadramon también nos dijo que "las protestas de los presos y la población pueden ser tan estentóreas como sea posible, siempre y cuando permanezcan inefectivas… sin embargo si recurren a la fuerza, de ser necesario, los borraremos de la faz de la tierra mediante la respuesta mesurada que hace llover fuego de los cielos", en clara alusión a las tácticas de bombardeo indiscriminado de Machinedramon.

Nuestras cárceles consiste en unos pozos profundos excavados al aire libre, en ellos son depositados los prisioneros capturados en nuestras incursiones armadas, y no es raro que llevemos a Rhinomons a esos agujeros para que defequen y orinen sobre los que se encuentran abajo. Los prisioneros terminan por fundirse con la oscuridad y la basura que arrojamos dentro, hasta convertirse en una masa amorfa que pierde sus contornos. Se ha convertido en un deporte entre los novatos el arrebatarle por la fuerza algo que les pertenezca a los prisioneros. El rito de iniciación de nuestra unidad consiste en bajar a un pozo y arrancarle a mordiscos una oreja a un prisionero.

Cuando las tropas se sobrepasan, nadie toma represalia. MetalSeadramon únicamente es duro con nosotros si fallamos en las misiones de importancia, en esas ocasiones, su cortedad de miras, lo lleva a descargar su furia sobre lo primero que se le atraviese, sea un digimon o un objeto cualquiera. Como sé que esta clase de cosas te interesa para la historia que estás escribiendo, trascribo algunas conversaciones que recuerdo: en cierta ocasión un joven Tekamon fue interrogado por haber asesinado a un prisionero. El coronel Sealmon interrogó al acusado con frialdad:

– ¿Por qué lo mataste?

– No lo sé, señor.

– ¿Por qué le arrancaste las uñas?

– No lo sé, señor.

– ¿Por qué lo desollaste vivo?

– ¡Es que era una bestia!

– Entiendo.

Después de que la investigación se llevó acabo, aquel Tekamon capturó a un Lopmon, lo envolvió en la piel de un Garurumon y lo arrojó a una jauría de Dobermons que lo devoraron con gusto. Unos compañeros suyos atraparon a unos Cupimons, los quemaron con cal viva y los enterraron en algún lugar de las montañas.

Recuerdas que cuando éramos crías, el viejo Barbamon nos decía que existían cinco formas de morir. En este lugar he conocido tres de ellas, y especialmente la "muerte blanca". La luz de las flechas del cielo atraviesa el pecho de los caídos y los muertos, perforando los pulmones y destripando las entrañas. Los ángeles luchan junto a los rebeldes, muchas veces los rayos luminosos de sus golpes y ataques queman la piel de los nuestros. Cuando eso pasa, tenemos orden de abandonar a los heridos, y si podemos, para que no caigan en sus manos, los matamos para que no sufran un destino peor en el purgatorio al que los arrojan vivos. Creo que es más misericordioso que dejar sus conciencias flotando en la nada de por vida. También he conocido la "muerte amarilla", tú sabes, esa en que cada uno de nosotros se entrega a sus instintos y participa de extenuantes bailes, orgías de sangre, sacrificios, cánticos con "victimas " y te dejas perder en la nebulosa oscura hasta caer exhausto y mareado. Es la única manera que tienen muchos de escapar a esta situación tan precaria.

En los pueblos no hay nada que hacer, la mayor parte de las comodidades han sido destruidas por los bombardeos o han dejado de funcionar. No hay restaurantes para comer ni alcantarillados. Al menos la electricidad sigue circulando sin problemas, después de todo nosotros no somos materia sino pura energía.

Hace unos días me infiltré en una aldea y hablé con algunos residentes locales. En las inmediaciones de su pueblo, uno de nuestros soldados fue asesinado, un compañero de unidad, un Ogremon. Les pregunto qué pasó. Me respondieron que las fuerzas de la resistencia lo hicieron. En la calle, cuando llegue, aún era posible ver algunas chispas de sus datos revoloteando y danzando en el aire. Los residentes aplaudieron la valentía de los que llevaron a cabo semejante acto. "Esperamos que estas acciones se repitan más a menudo y que pronto abandonen nuestros hogares los invasores de las profundidades del inframundo", así habló uno de ellos. Otro me dijo: "somos gente humilde, no tenemos mucho en estos momentos, pero celebraremos comiendo unos cuantos bocados de pollo de nuestras reservas". Esta clase de emboscadas y ataques que penetran nuestras líneas de seguridad, cobran la vida de al menos veinticinco soldados a la semana. Matando una media de cien soldados al mes. Es una calamidad que parece no tener fin. La guerra no tiene sentido y muchos de nosotros repudian el tener que morir para que algunos cuantos tenientes reciban promociones, sean recompensados con tesoros o escriban sus nombres en los libros de historia.

Un buen día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que nada es bueno. No vas a ningún lado y todo el tiempo estas cazando y matando a unos enemigos que parecen no tener fin. Pero la juventud es extraña y sigues adelante sin importar que pase. Me inicie en los cultos demoniacos de Titamon. Conocí sus ritos gracias a oficiales en servicio que habían introducido extraños dioses provenientes de los fondos de guarniciones en el servidor Ilíada. Para hacer la ceremonia era necesario pasar a través de una grieta excavada en el suelo, en el final de ella, los adoradores sacrificaban a un Bullmon adulto, las motas de polvo son arrojadas a ti desde lo alto. El animal agonizante te transmite su energía vital para renacer como nuevo y más fuerte. Aquel culto me conquisto gracias a las exigencias de su arduo ascetismo, que tienden duramente el arco de la voluntad, por la obsesión de la muerte, del hierro y la sangre, que exalta a nivel de explicación del mundo nuestras ásperas vidas de soldados. Cada uno de nosotros cree por fin escapar a los estrechos límites de su condición actual, se siente a la vez el mismo y su adversario, asimilado al dios que no sabes si murió bajo forma bestial o mata bajo tu forma. Aquellos ensueños extraños, me hacen soportable la vida. Titanomon, dios-demoníaco cargado de odio, guerrero y cazador al mismo tiempo, combate a las divinidades olímpicas en nombre de los marginados y hechos a un lado. Los adeptos están obligados a luchar del lado del resentimiento que este ser oscuro articula y dirige contra el adversario. La espada arrebata el alma del contrincante y asimila su información; tu alma atormentada se funde con la de tu enemigo y absorbes sus experiencias para hacerte más fuerte. La victoria y la derrota se mezclan, confundidas, como dos ondas oscuras que provienen del lecho oceánico. Aquellos infantes bestias pisoteados por los cascos de mi Rhinomon, aquellos Piximons abatidos en encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo donde nuestras fuerzas se flagelan mutuamente en pleno día, a todos puedo herirlos más fácilmente porque me identifico con ellos. Abandonado en un campo de batalla, reducido a fragmentos de información, mi existencia no hubiera sido muy diferente a la suya. El choque de la última estocada hubiera sido el mismo. Te confieso así pensamientos extraordinarios, que se encuentran entre los más secretos de mi vida y una extraña embriaguez que solo encuentro exactamente bajo esta forma.

Sin embargo, este período de locuras heroicas me enseñó a distinguir entre diversos aspectos del coraje. Aquel que me gustaría poseer de continuo es glacial, indiferente, libre de cualquier excitación física, impasible como la ecuanimidad de un dios. No me jacto de haberlo alcanzado jamás. La mayoría del tiempo los soldados simplemente se guían por bravatas y arrebatos de ira, y llaman a aquello valor. La falsificación del valor que utilice más tarde no pasaba de ser, en mis días malos, una cínica despreocupación hacia la vida, y en los buenos, un sentimiento del deber al cual me aferraba. Pero muy pronto, por poco que durara el peligro, el cinismo o el sentimiento de deber cedían su lugar a un delirio de intrepidez, especie de orgasmo extraño del digimon unido a su destino. Un ser embriagado con el placer no prevé la muerte; esta no existe, y él la niega con cada gesto. Si la recibe, será probablemente sin saberlo; para él no pasa de ser un choque o un espasmo imprevisto.

Ahora bien, pertenezco al grupo de avanzada y protección que vigila la seguridad de los Amos Oscuros. Hace un par de semanas, tuve el privilegio de participar en la escolta de los cuatro caudillos al mismo tiempo. Resulta que todo fue ocasionado por una visita sorpresa a nuestro campamento, en ese momento no sabíamos de qué se trataba, pero resultó ser un negocio bastante importante. Los acompañamos a una prisión que estaba construida cerca nuestro cuartel.

En busca de respuestas, Piedmon mando a capturar a Clockmon, el navegante del tiempo. Le ordeno contarle todo acerca del futuro, a riesgo de que perdiera la cabeza. Pero Clockmon permaneció taciturno durante todo su cautiverio. Aquel digimon en forma de reloj se caracterizaba por su indiferencia absoluta hacia las guerras y conflictos que poblaban el digimundo en todas direcciones. Poseedor de un poder sin igual, que le permitía fluir por el laberinto infinito de mundos posibles, decidió que nadie estaba capacitado para conocer los secretos de su poder. Él, y sólo él, controla el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo. Para hacerle hablar, le habían quebrado dos brazos y lo infectaron con las semillas oscuras, un virus que carcome las extremidades y las deformaba hasta degenerar el código de su digicore. En las mazmorras, encerrado en su celda, con un plato de cerámica y una cuchara de madera, parecía ajeno a cuantas cosas le pasaran. Para mí, era como si fuera dueño de una libertad casi divina. Cansados de esperar, los Amos Oscuros decidieron aparecerse un día frente a él para intimidarlo, no obstante no causaron ninguna impresión en el sabio. Machinedramon, que quería poner a prueba los conocimientos de semejante criatura, le pregunto qué era lo más grande en el mundo. Él le respondió:

– El espacio, porque todo lo contiene.

– Entonces, ¿quién es el más sabio?

– El tiempo, porque todo lo revela.

– ¿Qué es lo más rápido?

– El pensamiento, porque todo lo atraviesa.

Machinedramon quedo en silencio, meditando sus respuestas. Piedmon le dirigió una pregunta, acerca de por qué se resistía a seguir a los demás y por qué negaba su auxilio incluso a los dioses.

– Porque esos no son dioses ni son reales, todo en este mundo no es más que información y nuestras conciencias no son otra cosa que gotas de agua en un océano inmenso. Eso no quiere decir que no sufrimos o amamos, pero el sufrimiento y el amor son ilusiones, igual que el tiempo, el espacio y todas las cosas. Si no lo fueran, yo no podría atravesarlas con facilidad y cambiar de lugar con mi poder. Hay que pensar, más bien, que los digimons son como olas que se forman al romper con la costa, obviamente los más fuertes son olas un poco más grandes que las demás, pero todas convergen y desaparecen al encontrarse con la playa.

A Piedmon le sorprendió su respuesta, preguntó si no creía en las bestias sagradas y en su misión de proteger al mundo.

– Obviamente no, la jerarquía de las bestias es irrelevante, así como lo son ustedes. El digimon se alaba así mismo como dios porque ha extraviado su camino. En lugar de recuperar la cualidad única, intangible, incorpórea, que existe más allá de toda forma, busca más bien convertirse en un rayo de la rueda que informa y multiplica las ramificaciones, circunvoluciones y rodeos de un mundo compuesto de datos. En realidad ambos no son más que las dos caras de una misma moneda, sin embargo las bestias sagradas traen armonía y grandeza a los miserables desordenes de la tierra. En su ausencia reinará la hipocresía, Kali Yuga, el demonio de piel negra que trae la destrucción. Por más que ustedes busquen convertirse en "Los cuatro reyes de la montaña" no son otra cosa que dioses postizos. Son la contra-jerarquía, una imagen invertida y distorsionada de la verdad, potencias de las tinieblas que desaparecerán cuando sus excesos contribuyan a poner en su lugar las condiciones de la regeneración espiritual de todo cuanto acontece.

– Sin embargo tú no tienes ni el poder ni la fuerza para vencernos, y menos aún planeas mover un dedo para salvar a los tuyos. Tú también eres un hipócrita.

– Yo busco regresar al lugar del que vengo, volver a la nada de la cual una vez brote para perderme en ese lugar y no ayudarles en sus planes. Todo lo que nace perece y debo reunirme con los míos, superar toda diferencia para volverme uno con el mundo.

Piedmon estaba cansado de hablar con un ser que respondía con evasivas, pero MetalSeadramon había quedado cautivado por su sabiduría y empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas:

– ¿Quiénes son más, los vivos o los muertos?

– Los muertos son más, pero no se pueden contar ya. Por lo tanto todos los que se ven son más que los que no se ven.

– ¿Qué es más fuerte, la vida o la muerte?

– La vida, porque cuando nace el sol es vivo y reluciente, mientras que cuando se oculta sus rayos se marchitan y secan.

– ¿Qué ha venido antes, la noche o el día?

– La noche, pues cuando un digimon nace hay oscuridad dentro del huevo en que se gesta antes de ver por primera vez la luz.

– ¿Cómo uno soporta la desgracia?

– Viendo que tus enemigos la pasan aún peor que tú.

– ¿Qué es agradable?

– Aconsejar a otros.

– ¿Qué es difícil?

– Conocerse a uno mismo.

– ¿Cuál es el digimon más feroz de todos?

– Tú lo eres.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pregúntatelo a ti mismo. Eres una criatura feroz, rodeada de otras criaturas feroces que privan a los demás de sus vidas en su afán de obtener más poder.

Entonces dijo Machinedramon:

– Si todos fueran como vos, nadie surcaría los mares, ni construiría imperios, ciudades o palacios; no habría grandeza, lujo, tecnología, avance hacia adelante.

El venerable sabio respondió:

– Cada una de esas cosas de las que me hablas son una gran ventura para algunos, pero se basan sobre la desventura de muchos otros y eso yo no lo quiero.

Puppetmon le preguntó si sabía cómo hacer amigos y en qué lugar habitan.

– ¿Los buscas? – Puppetmon respondió que sí.

– ¿Los has tenido alguna vez? – Puppetmon respondió que no.

– ¿Los quieres? – Puppetmon respondió que no lo sabía.

El temporizador digital se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un rincón de su celda, en ella había una caja llena de muñecos con forma humana. Se los entregó a Puppetmon y le dijo:

– Quizás alguno de estos niños sea tu amigo algún día, pero únicamente a condición de que no te pongas por encima de otros. De lo contrario, siempre te encontraras sólo, disfrutando de tu poder al reducir a todas las cabezas, por medio de la cuchilla, a una sola todopoderosa.

Puppetmon no entendió lo que le decían y se contentó con obtener más juguetes. Empezó a jugar con los muñecos que había conseguido.

Harto de semejante interrogatorio, Piedmon decidió deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Como se negó a prestarnos sus servicios, Piedmon le sentencio a muerte. Clockmon no tuvo objeción, pero prefería ser él mismo quién eligiera el método para perder su forma actual. Piedmon, extrañamente, concedió su petición. Clockmon decidió quemarse vivo. Alzóse una pira de maderas olorosas en el patio del castillo; el digimon reloj se arrojó a ella y desapareció sin lanzar un grito. Jamás olvidaré aquella escena: la autoinmolación en el fuego eterno. En ese lugar, en ese momento, conocí la "muerte roja".

Espero que todas estas cosas que te dije te sirvan como material para escribir tu historia.

Siempre tuyo,

Grademon Oscuro.


End file.
